Killer Nightmare of the Dead
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: la vida es tan normal hasta cierto punto, pero no lo es cuando alguien es un vigilante nocturno y también un simple chico de secundaria con problemas personales, y menos cuando tal parece los muertos se levantan de la muerte. Takashi Komuro, junto con sus amigos, trataran de sobrevivir al nuevo mundo, y se volverán la pesadilla asesina de la muerte. advertencia: Takashi/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Killer Nightmare of the Dead.

 **Yo: hola a todos, les presento este nuevo fic sacado de mi mente e imaginación, para ser honestos he sido un fanático de HighSchool of the Death desde que tengo memoria, y tengo que decir que también me gustan algunas cosas increíbles de algunos fic de este anime, aunque algunos están en inglés eso no importa.**

 **Yo: es por esto que me anime a pensar en este fic, la razón del nombre lo sabrán después, solo espero que les guste este nuevo fic.**

 **Yo por cierto, el primer capítulo será escrito según el punto de vista de Takashi, los demás serán escritos normalmente atravez de mi punto de vista.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **HighSchool Of The Death no me pertenece, este anime y manga le pertenece a su creador que en paz descanse. Yo solo cree esta historia.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm) –personaje pensando.

Cap.1 The Nightmare Begin.

POV ¿?

Me quede dormido hasta tarde la última noche antes de que todo llegara a su maldito final.

Oh por cierto…si se preguntan quién soy yo, es muy fácil soy el chico de allí. Ese mismo, el que está en las escaleras de la escuela mirando desde la barandilla las calles de la ciudad de Tokonosu.

Soy el chico de cabello color negro. Uso una remera manga corta roja y por encima la campera escolar negra, zapatillas deportivas blancas, unos guantes de motociclista y una mochila.

Mucho gusto, soy Takashi Komuro, estudiante de 2do año de la escuela secundaria de Tokonosu, para algunos solo soy el simple chico de secundaria, vago, holgazán que no se preocupa por sus estudios y lo único que hace es pensar en chicas y…ciertas cosas.

Pero la verdad, es bastante alejada de todo esto que dicen de mí.

Me volveré a presentar, soy Takashi Komuro, estudiante de 2do año de la escuela secundaria Fujimi y… el vigilante de la ciudad mejor conocido como Killer Nightmare, lo cual significa Pesadilla Asesina….genial no lo creen.

Se lo que se dirán…. ¿de qué rayos hablas amigo?

Bueno les responderé esto fácilmente, vi que la criminalidad estaba en aumento desde hace años, hubo un incidente el cual me hiso ver que la ciudad necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara y que la policía no bastaba para esto. No quiero decir que sea incompetente ni nada por el estilo….demonios el padre de mi mejor amiga es policía.

Pero volviendo a lo importante, cuando vi que la ciudad necesitaba a alguien, rápido puse manos a la obra, tome unas clases secretas con un señor que era experto en el uso del Kendo, también aprendí en las calles coas que me serían necesarias, el manejo de casi cualquier tipo de arma desde cuchillos, navajas, o incluso pistolas y también aprendí la acrobacia de correr por los edificios, mejor conocida como Parkour.

Claro también aprendí al pelear mano a mano, aunque mi estilo era lucha callejera pues no tenía mucha experiencia en esto para aclarar.

Después de eso tuve que tomar una nueva identidad para esto, y bueno tome un nombre en inglés de Killer Nightmare para hacer esto. La razón del nombre, es porque me volvería la pesadilla que atormentaría a todo aquel que quiera cometer un crimen hasta que o esperen que acabe con ellos, o ellos mimos acaben consigo mismos…..perturbador cierto.

Y también tuve que hacerme un traje para que nadie me reconozca y metan a mis amigos y familia en esto.

Tonto cliché de héroe.

Bueno durante el día, soy Takashi Komuro el vago, holgazán, despreocupado, pero de noche soy el vigilante Killer Nightmare, y digamos que fue gracias a este personaje que siempre me la pasaba en vela en las noches y me ganaba los castigos y llamadas de atención de mis profesores por quedarme dormido en clase.

Pero bueno volviendo a lo de antes ¿Por qué estoy aquí en las escaleras? Es por cierta chica…

"¡un día, seré tu esposa Takashi!"

"¿en serio?"

"si, es la promesa del meñique"

Eran las palabras que pasaron por mi mente mientras recordaba un día de jardín de niños a mí mismo mientras que a mi lado habían una niña de cabello castaño y ojos marrones y ambos juntábamos los dedos meñiques en modo de promesa….ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Pero esos días terminan.

"porque tienes que repetir año….. ¡Eres la mejor estudiante!"

"no lo entenderías"

Ahora a mi cabeza llega ese recuerdo, ambos, actualmente, hace solo un año atrás, la niña ahora vuelta una hermosa chica en frente de mi comienza a alejarse mientras que yo me quedo atrás viéndola irse.

Después varios recuerdos de ver a esa misma chica esta vez al lado de ella un chico de cabello y ojos grises pasarla muy bien y después besarse.

¿Promesa del meñique? Parece ya no importar nada.

Esa chica era el amor de mi vida Rei Miyamoto desde cuando éramos solo unos niños, la ame desde hace años, y siempre trate de estar con ella para apoyarla en lo que fuera, pero el año pasado ella recibió la noticia de que tenía que repetir el año, trate de ayudarla, de saber qué había pasado para que sucediera eso, pero solo recibí esta respuesta.

"no lo entenderías"

Y después ella comenzó a evitarme cada vez que trate de ayudarla, pero el chico de antes, Hisashi Igo, logro convencerla de saber que le pasaba y ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta comenzar a salir. Y saben que más.

Hisashi es mi mejor amigo.

Algunos pensarían que me enfadaría y le diría que traiciono nuestra amistad al salir con la chica que me gustaba, pero no fue así, porque pensé que si Rei es feliz, yo también lo soy. Y ciertamente ya casi la eh olvidado.

-eso es estúpido –

Gire mi cabeza para ver a la recién llegada y esa era una chica de cabello rosado atado en dos coletas y ojos dorados. Es de tez blanca. Lleva el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

-Takagi –fue lo que dije a la chica a mi lado, ella era una de mis amigas de infancia, Saya Takagi la estudiante más sobresaliente de la escuela.

-siempre que quieres enfrentarte a la realidad vienes aquí, no sé cómo siendo tan listo eres tan infantil e idiota –dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Ella era de las pocas, (por no decir la única) que veía al verdadero yo, bueno casi, pues ella no sabía quién era yo en las noches y eso que fue ella quien me hiso tomar la decisión.

Verán un día después de clases Saya se encontraba caminando por una calle de mala pinta, y algunos delincuentes que estaban por allí la reconocieron como la hija del político sr Takagi y decidieron atacarla y hacerle algo muy malo, lo bueno es que yo la estaba siguiendo pues mi instinto me decía que algo le pasaría y fue muy buena idea hacerlo pues pude salvarla, aunque yo no quede muy ileso pues recibí mucho daño.

-a este paso en tu expediente tendrán que poner que a pesar de ser listo eres holgazán –

-yo podría decirte lo mismo, el quinto periodo aún no termina –dije haciéndole notar que ella tampoco estaba en clases.

-conmigo a diferencian de ti, es porque soy una genio y no me la paso dormida en clases o fuera de estas –dijo mientras me picaba con uno de sus dedos mi pecho.

A pesar de buena amiga, ella era algo mandona, y una Tsundere.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es tan solo porque tu mejor amiga te abandono –

-ya estoy superando lo de Rei, Takagi. Es solo que…..necesitaba refrescarme…..eso y detesto las clases de Shido –

-Ok, solo no te tardes –dijo al momento de irse y dejarme nuevamente solo en las escaleras.

En momentos como este quisiera irme de aquí, irme a seguir con mi papel de vigilante, puede que haga bien las cosas por la noche, pero por el día también se necesitaba de mí.

Pero justo en eso algo me llamo la atención, era el sonido de algo chocar contra el portón de la escuela.

En eso dirigí mi vista para ver lo que pasaba y lo vi.

Alguien trataba de entrar.

¿Quién sería? ¿Alguien sospechoso?

Yo no lo sabía, pero mi instinto me decía que algo malo pasaría, y este nunca me había mentido desde que me volví un vigilante así que comencé a bajar por las escaleras para ir hacia allá y mientras lo hacía vi como un grupo de profesores y el conserje siendo liderados por la Profesora Kyoko Hayashi, quien por cierto es una de la profesoras más hermosas de la academia según los estándares de los estudiantes masculinos.

Y es que bueno, el pelo de color castaño rojizo, con una cola de caballo. Sus ojos de color marrón claro y llevaba gafas. Tiene una figura completa y los pechos grandes.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Eso es lo que alcance a escuchar de Hayashi-Sensei mientras me acercaba más y más –no hagas nada extraño –

-está bien Hayashi-sensei, déjelo a mí –eso era lo que dijo Tejima-sensei mientras se acercaba a el tipo para después tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y lo hiso chocar contra la reja en varias ocasiones.

-espere Tejima-Sensei, la Violencia innecesaria esta Proh…. –Hayashi-Sensei estaba por seguir hablando, pero en eso sucedió algo que nos sorprendió a todos incluido yo mismo.

El sujeto le tomo el brazo de Tejima-Sensei y lo mordió con gran fuerza que la sangre salió de este mientras que Tejima-Sensei gritaba del dolor y caía al suelo.

Esto era imposible, por favor dios, que lo que creo que está pasando solo sea una locura y que en verdad no este pesando.

En eso Hayashi-sensei se comenzó a acercar a Tejima-sensei el cual aún gritaba del dolor mientras se sujetaba el brazo, pero en eso se detuvo y cayó al suelo inerte, muerto.

-e…..esta muerto –fueron las palabras del conserje, y yo comencé a acercarme cada vez más rápido, si esta por pasar lo que creo que pasara, ¡esto sería muy malo!

Pero en eso, los ojos de Tejima-sensei se abrieron de golpe sorprendiéndonos y alertándome y más aún al ver que su mirada estaba fija en Hayashi-sensei.

-Tejima-sensei, es bueno ver que usted –pero en eso Tejima-sensei dio un impulso hacia Hayashi-sensei tratando de agarrarla y tal vez morderla.

-¡ALTO! –grite mientras corría lo más rápido que podía y logre apartar a Hayashi-sensei y la tome para después apartarnos a un par de metros a una distancia segura para ver como Tejima-sensei decidió ir tras el conserje y morderlo también.

-rápido Hayashi-sensei, debemos avisar al director y al resto de esto –dije mientras la tomaba del brazo pues ella estaba paralizada ante lo que acababa de pasar justo ahora frente a nosotros y en eso comencé a correr hacia el interior de la academia mientras que Hayashi-sensei corría atrás de mí.

Aun tratábamos de comprender que había pasado allá afuera.

-sé que aun esta en shock por lo que paso afuera Hayashi-sensei, pero debemos de avisar para que el director evacue la academia –

-¿evacuar? Con llamar a la policía sería más que suficiente –dijo la profesora asustada mientras que yo negaba.

-no, porque vi que esa cosa entro a la academia mientras corríamos hacia aquí y tenemos que sacarlos a todos –

En eso nos detuvimos en una intersección de dos pasillos y la mire –usted valla a avisar al director, yo iré por mis amigos y algunos compañeros –

Hayashi-sensei tenía pensado refutarme la idea, pero luego parecía resignarse –ok, pero te cuidas –dijo al momento de irse y luego yo fui corriendo por los pasillos de la academia.

Corrí por los pasillos lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba la clase que tengo con, Saya y un amigo nuevo que hice hace poco Kohta, Rei y Hisashi pues era la más cercana, abrí la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de todos e ignore al profesor el cual me hablo de mi tardanza y solo me enfoque en mi mejor amigo y en Rei.

-Hisashi, Rei, Saya, Kohta no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos –

-¿de que estas hablando? –fue lo que dijo Rei mientras se levantaba de su pupitre.

-¿Qué es todo esto Takashi? –me pregunto mi amigo Hisashi.

-unos Profesores fueron atacados y asesinados en la entrada dela escuela –fue mi respuesta la cual pude ver que sorprendió a todos en el salón pero sobre todo a mis amigos.

-¿hablas enserio? –pregunto sorprendido mi amigo Kohta Hirano.

Kohta era un chico de cabello negro de ojos castaños, él estaba usando al igual que todos el uniforme de la academia y él era, un poco obeso. Pero sobre todo él es un fanático de las armas.

Conocí a Kohta hace un tiempo, estaba aburrido y fui al árcade, allí fue donde conocí a Kohta, el cual se encontraba jugando en mi juego favorito en el cual era Disparar a la mayor cantidad de Zombis posibles y sobrevivir a la experiencia y ambos lo jugamos y nos volvimos amigos.

Valla ironía no, nos conocemos en la misma situación en la que estamos.

Y también hay una cosa, como anteriormente dije, es un Fanático de las Armas, y también le confié mi secreto.

Le dije que soy Killer Nightmare, tuve que hacerlo pues fue el quien me enseño a usar las armas, tanto las de fuego como pistolas, escopetas, metralletas etc. Como las armas blancas como cuchillas y navajas.

-sí, tenemos que irnos Hayashi-sensei fue a informar al director de esto –fue lo que dije de la manera más seria que pudiera y en cuento vieron mi cara seria supieron que no bromeaba, pues yo nunca bromearía con algo como esto.

Después de eso los chicos y yo comenzamos a correr por los pasillos de la academia mientras que yo comencé a relatar lo sucedido.

-¡eso es una locura! –

-podrá serlo Rei, yo incluso espero que lo sea, pero no es así –le dije a Reí mientras me detenía en mi casillero, lo abrí y de este saque mi confiable bate de baseball, me seria de más ayuda una de mis armas, pero lamentablemente las tenía ocultas en mi habitación en casa y no podía ocultarlas aquí en la escuela.

-si lo que dijiste es cierto necesitaremos armas –dijo Hisashi mientras que él tomaba una escoba de la conserjería y la rompía para volverla una lanza y se la daba a Rei.

-y ustedes, Kohta, Saya, Hisashi –pregunte a los chicos.

-soy cinta negra en karate, espero que eso me sirva –

-yo no tengo ninguna arma que me sirva –fueron las palabras de Kohta mientras que Saya asentía.

Cuando estábamos por seguir caminando, los altavoces se encendieron y por ellos comenzó a escucharse la voz del director.

-este anuncio es para todos los estudiantes y profesores de la academia. Un incidente violento está ocurriendo justo ahora aquí en la academia. Todos los estudiantes deben evacuar de acuerdo a las indicaciones de sus profesores, repito que un incidente violento esta ocurriendo en la academia –

Así que finalmente se dieron cuanta, Hayashi-sensei debió de decirle a tiempo.

-todos los estudiantes deben evacu…. ¡AYÚDENME! ¡DETENTE! ¡AYUDA! ¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡VOY A MORIR! –

Y se cortó, maldita sea ya era tarde, enseguida pude ver como toda la academia comenzó a entrar en pánico, en los pasillos vi a muchos comenzando a salir corriendo tratando de salvarse de lo que sea que está pasando.

En eso, Salí corriendo mientras que los demás me seguían, lo primero que pensé después de escuchar el anuncio fue en buscar a Hayashi-sensei pues ella había ido con el director a informarle de lo sucedido.

Pero también me preocupaba por alguien más, por cierta rubia infantil que conozco.

Pero justo en cuanto iba dar vuelta a una esquina, sentía que algo chocaba contra mí para luego caer al suelo y sentir algo sumamente blando sobre mi cara.

En eso por el rabillo del ojo vi a los demás con diferentes reacciones.

Rei y Saya, parecían tener una cara de enojo y celos, aunque con Rei me extrañaba pues ella está saliendo con Hisashi.

Hisashi, el parecía estar algo nervioso y apartando la mirada.

Mientras que Kohta el parecía tener orgullo y envidia por algo.

No sabía porque, así que trate de quitarme lo que sea que tenían encima de mí y cuando me di cuenta de que, o más bien quien era entendí la reacción de los demás.

La razón, es que Hayashi-sensei había chocado contra mí y ambos caímos al suelo con ella encima de mí y con sus pechos sobre mi cara.

Este sería lo que muchos desearían experimentar, y maldecirme por tener tanta suerte de estar en esta situación, pero en mi opinión, no sé qué le ven, quiero decir no es que no me guste estar en este sitio ahora, pero no puedo respirar.

-Gomenasai Komuro-san –dijo Hayashi-sensei algo avergonzada y con un ligero sonrojo mientras se levantaba y me dejaba respirar.

-no se disculpe –le dije tratando de reconfortarla mientras me levantaba y tomaba aire pues a mis pulmones ya les hacía falta.

-ejem….no deberíamos seguir –dijo Saya la cual aun parecía irritada por lo que paso por alguna razón, aunque no se cual.

-sí, es cierto, muy bien Hisashi, Rei y yo iremos por el edificio administrativo, trataremos de encontrar alguna salida por el lugar, Kohta, Saya y Hayashi-sensei vallan a la enfermería por medicinas, por lo que he visto quizás las necesitemos –

-hai –dijeron los demás, y así nos dividimos para ir por lugares distintos por el momento.

Hisashi, Rei y yo estábamos corriendo por los pasillos de la academia hasta que llegamos a un pasillo el cual daba conexión con el edificio Administrativo.

Pero lamentablemente cuando estábamos por llegar por un pasillo al lado apareció uno de "ellos" y detuvimos nuestro avance.

Era uno de los profesores que fue atacado en la entrada hace unos minutos atrás cuando esto comenzó, el profesor Wakisaka si no mal recuerdo.

-tengan cuidado con el –les dije a mis amigos mientras que el comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros con la boca muy abierta mostrando sus amarillosos dientes.

¿Es que ese tipo no conoce la pasta de dientes o el enjuague bocal?

Wakisaka comenzo a caminar en dirección a Rei la cual comenzo a dar pasos atrás mientras blandía la lanza improvisada que tenía en manos.

-¡debes apuñalarlo Rei! –esas fueron las palabras de Hisashi hacia Rei la cual parecía impresionada por lo dicho por Hisashi.

-es cierto, no es momento de dudar ¡dale con todo lo que tengas! –fueron mis palabras.

En eso Wakisaka-sensei ser lanzo hacia Rei y ella uso su lanza para detener el avance un poco pero él estaba tratando de morderla y daba mucha fuerza pues Rei estaba comenzando a caer al suelo lentamente.

Pero en eso ella logro reponerse y lanzarlo a un par de centímetros.

-no me… –eran sus palabras mientras apretaba con fuerza la lanza y se ponía en n posición –SUBESTIMEN –y comenzo a darle de golpes por todo el cuerpo con la lanza en ciertos puntos muy importantes haciéndolo retroceder y después usando la punta afilada lo empalo en el pecho justo en el corazón y lo dejo colgando pareciendo más muerto de lo que ya estaba.

¡Lo logro!

Pero en eso sentí un escalofrió, y recordé que se puso así porque aún seguía molesta por lo de hace unos minutos.

Recuérdenme jamás hacer enojar a Rei.

Pero en eso note algo.

El aún seguía moviéndose.

Se puso en el suelo para volver a caminar y comenzar a avanzar para hacer que Rei comenzara a retroceder y chocar contra una pared ignorando que tenía la lanza clavada en el pecho.

¡Esto es una completa locura, Rei lo apuñalo en el corazón! ¡¿Por qué demonios sigue Moviéndose?!

Justo cuando estaba por ir a ayudarla, Hisashi se me adelanto y sujeto a Wakisaka-sensei por detrás y lo alejo de Rei mientras que ella sacaba la lanza y se ponía de pie.

Pero en eso recordé algo importante.

-¡HISASHI APÁRTATE DE EL, RÁPIDO! –

-no te preocupes puedo contra el –

-¡NO ES POR….. – pero fue muy tarde.

El maldito de algún modo logro retorcer su cuello hasta hacer que su rostro quedara viendo a la cara de Hisashi el cual estaba al igual que nosotros muy sorprendidos y en eso paso.

Mordió a Hisashi.

-AHHHHH –

-¡HISASHI! –grite mientras se acercaba hacia ellos y blandiendo el bate en mis manos le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual fue con tanta fuerza que este le rompió el cráneo.

Funciono, no solo había soltado a Hisashi, sino que también cayó al suelo, por fin muerto.

Parece que ese es el punto débil.

El cuerpo es inmune, pero no la cabeza, destrúyela y los acabas.

-¿estás bien amigo? –pregunte a Hisashi el cual se tomó del brazo en donde estaba la mordida de antes.

-descuida….solo arranco un poco de piel –

No, eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es lo que podría pasar después.

Pero, me negué a creerlo, eso no pasaría, eso creía.

-debemos ir a la azotea, levantaremos barricadas hasta que la ayuda llegue y llamaremos a los demás –

Corrimos a gran velocidad hacia la azotea, en donde había también un observatorio, pero durante todo el trayecto vio como Hisashi comenzaba a cansarse más y más y parecía volverse un poco más pálido, y mis temores solo crecían; llegamos a la azotea y en cuanto fuimos al borde para ver cómo estaba el resto de la ciudad nos sorprendimos.

La ciudad estaba hecha un gran caos, parece que no solo pasaba aquí en la academia, sino en toda la ciudad.

-pero si las cosas eran normales hace poco –

En eso un fuerte viento nos hiso dar unos pasos adelante sorprendiéndonos par después ponernos firmes y no dejarnos ceder por este y entonces los escuchamos y vimos, varios helicópteros volando por encima de nosotros en dirección a la ciudad y los pude reconocer gracias al tiempo que pase al lado de Kohta.

Eran Halcones Negros.

No eran militares estadounidenses, era la fuerza de autodefensa. Pero ¿de dónde venían?, no había bases cerca de aquí.

Rei comenzo a mover los brazos y a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero yo sabía que eso era inútil, y parecía que Hisashi lo sabía también pues este le dijo.

-eso no funcionara, no hay forma de que las fuerzas de autodefensa hayan venido aquí por nada. Debes estar en alguna misión especial y no creo que se detengan para ayudarnos –

Palaras muy crueles, pero ciertas.

-además mira allá Rei –dije mientras señalaba a la ciudad, en donde también pasaba lo mismo que aquí, varios de "ellos" mordiendo y matando a los vivos –es como una enfermedad causada por ellos, cadáveres están atacando y matando gente, pero esto no es como en las películas o juegos de video, comen a las personas, y cuando terminan estos se convierten en "ellos", y destruir sus cabezas es la única manera de detenerlos –

En eso escuchamos pasos por detrás de nosotros y vimos a un cierto número de ellos atrás de nosotros preparados para atacarnos.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Rei mientras sujetaba su lanza improvisada.

-subamos hasta allá y bloquemos las escaleras –dije mientras señalaba el observatorio a un par de metros de distancia por atrás de "ellos".

En eso salimos corriendo y comenzamos a acabar con ellos.

Yo daba golpes en los cráneos de "ellos" con mi Bate con gran fuerza para romperles el cráneo.

Rei usaba su Lanza para apuñalarlos en la cabeza.

Mientras que Hisashi les daba fuertes golpes en la cabeza para desorientarlos evitando que estos lo mordieran.

Cuando logramos detener a un gran número de ellos, logramos entrar al Observatorio y después de poner una barricada improvisada nos dimos un descanso.

-¿Por qué pasa todo esto? –

-no lo sé, pero tiene que haber una razón –y es que no puede ser posible que los muertos se levanten y maten gente.

-si somos capaces de averiguar qué pasa, lograremos encontrar una solución –

En eso Hisashi comenzo a toser violentamente alertándonos a Rei y a mí, y me dio muy mala espina, y ese sentimiento solo aumento al ver que escupía sangre de la boca.

-¡¿Hisashi que pasa?! –

Yo solo me quede, parado en el mismo lugar en donde estaba antes, yo había visto lo que pasaba después de ser mordido por una de esas cosas, pero me negaba a creer que mi mejor amigo le pasaría lo mismo.

Pero su aspecto, la toz, la sangre, todo eso lo apuntaba, y no podía negarlo más.

Hisashi se volvería uno de "ellos".

-pero, él fue mordido un poco, ¿porque empeoraría tan rápido? –

-es como en las películas –dijo Hisashi en voz entrecortada llamándonos la atención –una vez que te muerdan estas acabado –

-¡eso es mentira! Lo que se ve en las películas no es verdad –

-ojala así fuera, pero….. –dije mirando hacia atrás de mi viendo la ciudad en caos y varios de "ellos" Caminando –les está pasando a todos los demás –

-Takashi… ¿puedes ayudarme? –dijo Hisashi mientras me veía y después con uno de sus dedos señalo hasta el final del balcón –lánzame desde allí, el impacto de la caída debe aplastar mi cabeza –

Eso nos dejó impactados, pero la más impactada era Rei, y yo, no podía creer lo que mi mejor amigo me pedía.

Rei comenzo a reclamarle, decirle que no tenía que pasar, pero Hisashi insistía, él decía que no quería volverse uno de ellos, quería morir siendo el mismo.

-y una última cosa….Cuida a Rei -

En eso, el comenzó a convulsionarse mientras escupía sangre de su boca alarmándonos, y después se detuvo para caer al suelo.

Rei trato de ir hacia él, pero, yo la detuve, ella quería zafarse de mi agarra para ir con él, pero en eso, el cuerpo de Hisashi comenzo a moverse, y se puso de pie.

Por un Momento Rei parecía aliviada creyendo que en verdad no había muerto, pero yo sabía lo que paso.

Y al escuchar los gruñidos venir de Hisashi, y ver su tez pálida y mirada perdida, lo supe.

Ese ya no era Hisashi.

En eso solté a Rei la cual aún seguía de pie tiesa en el mismo lugar, mientras que yo comenzó a caminar hacia el con el Bate en mis manos fuertemente sujetado.

¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar?

¡Esto es una estupidez!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y apreté los dientes, mientras que veía el cadáver de mi mejor amigo ir hacia mí para atacarme.

Esta vida….. ¡ESTA VIDA ES UNA MIERDA!

-AAAAHHHHHH…. –grite mientras corría hacia el cadáver de Hisashi.

Rei me gritaba que me detuviera, pero yo no hice caso.

Con gusto me detendría, me gustaría creer que esto no le estaba pasando a mi mejor amigo.

Pero, esta es la realidad.

¡La maldita realidad!

Di un fuerte golpe al cráneo de Hisashi rompiéndolo y matándolo nuevamente.

Rei se quedó tiesa en donde mismo, mientras que sus lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos.

Yo solo me quede parado en donde mismo.

Mi cabeza estaba baja.

El bate en mis manos estaba lleno de sangre.

El cuerpo sin vida de Hisashi a unos metros en frente de mí.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos.

Rei comenzo a moverse hacia mí, no sé si ella tenía pensado reclamarme por haber hecho esto, no lo supe, porque cuando estaba parada a mi lado, vio mis lágrimas y como apretaba los dientes.

Creo que eso le dio a entender que yo también estaba siendo afectado por esto.

Y no sabe cuánto.

Hisashi, fue más que solo mi mejor amigo, fue como el hermano que nunca tuve, el tener que quitarle la vida y verlo ser mordido fue mucho para mí. Cuando me volví Killer NIghtmare hace tiempo me jure que ningún inocente seria asesinado, ya sea por alguien o por mí mismo.

Pero ese juramente fue roto justo ahora.

La sangre de mi mejor amigo estaba manchando mis manos.

En eso, sentí alguien abrazarme.

Esa era Rei, parecía necesitar consuelo, y parece que ella noto que también lo necesitaba yo mismo.

Correspondí el abrazo.

En eso las últimas palabras de Hisashi corrieron por mi mente.

"Cuida a Rei"

Hisashi, lo prometo, no dejare que nada malo le pase mientras yo este con vida, no solo a ella, también a mis amigos.

No dejare que ningún ser querido para mí le pase esto nuevamente, no sé cómo, ¡pero no dejare que vuelva a pasar!

Y prometo…que quienquiera que haya provocado esto….lo pagara.

Le hare saber porque mi Nombre es Killer NIghtmare.

Pero antes, tendría que sobrevivir, junto con los demás.

Seriamos la pesadilla asesina de los Muertos.

Yo: espero les haya gustado este nuevo Fic, y espero su buena aceptación.


	2. Fleeing From Death

Killer Nightmare of the Dead.

 **Yo: hola a todos, les presento este nuevo capítulo del fic, a partir de aquí en adelante los capítulos serán dados normalmente través de mi perspectiva.**

 **Yo: pero antes de comenzar responderé los Reviews que recibí del ultimo Capitulo:**

 **NatsuKurogane99: oye amigo, mi fic debe gustarte mucho pues dejaste 3 reviews, y descuida sabrás que cosas pasaran justo ahora y gracias.**

 **Tacbon20: gracias, y por cierto, espero que actualices pronto HOTD: Apocalipsis pues me gusta mucho ese fic, y también te deseo suerte con tus demás fics.**

 **Zab: me lo pensare con lo de Asami, me alegra que te guste mi fic, y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Dan112JD: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y mi versión de Takashi, y con respecto al Harem pues aun lo estoy pensando, y aquí está el capitulo.**

 **Yo: muy bien, reviews respondidos, ahora a darle con el capitulo**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **HighSchool Of The Death no me pertenece, este anime y manga le pertenece a su creador que en paz descanse. Yo solo cree esta historia.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm) –personaje pensando.

Cap.2 Fleeing From Death.

Las cosas en la academia no parecían mejorar para nada.

-¡MUÉVETE O ME VA A MATAR PUTA! –

Un chico empujo a una chica mientras corría de un de "ellos" y por desgracia esa chica no salió bien parada pues fue atrapada por esa criatura.

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡MANTENTE ALEJADO DE MÍ! –

Mientras que a cierta distancia, viendo todo desde dentro de un aula, estaban Saya, Kohta y Kyoko mirando todo lo que pasaba con mucha impresión.

-(¿la gente se está comiendo unos a otros?) –pensaba Saya mientras veía como uno de "ellos" mordía a un alumno por el cuello – (¡que broma más repugnante!) –

En eso aprovecharon el momento de que no había ninguno de "ellos" para salir corriendo por los pasillos de la academia.

Su objetivo era ir a la enfermería por algunas medicinas.

Y digamos que Kohta tenía otro objetivo secundario, uno que sabía que podría ayudar a Takashi mas adelante una vez que se volvieran a encontrar.

Conocía muy bien a Takashi para saber que él estaría bien en este tipo de situación, pero dudaba mucho que el Bate de Baseball le fuese a servir por mucho tiempo, si Takashi tuviera algunas de sus armas como Killer Nightmare tendría más oportunidades, pero el a pesar de ser vago en algunas ocasiones respetaba algunas de las reglas de la escuela, la de no llevar armas a la escuela para ser precisos, y la cumplía por la razón de no poder llevarlas sin temor a que las descubrieran.

Pero Kohta como todo buen amigo, siempre tiene un plan de respaldo.

Cuando llegaron hasta cierto pasillo, Kohta se detuvo frente a uno de los casilleros, en el suyo para ser más precisos, y esa acción llamo la atención de Saya y Kyoko.

-oye Gordinflón será mejor que te muevas antes de que esas cosas nos atrapen –dijo Saya mientras veía a Kohta abrir su casillero y buscar algo entre este.

-Takagi-san no debe hablarle así a su compañero –advirtió la profesora Kyoko.

-no se usted Hayashi-sensei, ¡pero yo quiero vivir y no me volveré en comida para esas cosas por el! –Dijo mientras señalaba a Kohta el cual parecía por fin encontrar lo que buscaba y saco de su casillero una mochila algo grande – ¿y que tienes allí? –

-solo algo que estoy seguro que le será útil a Takashi –

Kyoko estaba por preguntar que sería eso, pero Saya quería comprobar una idea que había tenido en el transcurso de todo eso, así que tomo un trapo mojado del cubo de limpieza del Conserje y después lo lanzo para la gran sorpresa de los demás al ver que este iba hacia uno de "ellos", pero su sorpresa solo aumento al ver que este ni se inmuto. Después de eso tomo un zapato que había caído de un estudiante y lo lanzo a una dirección lejana a donde estaban y el ruido de este al caer al suelo llamo la atención de algunos de "ellos" y fueron hacia allá.

-interesante…son ciegos, pero reaccionan al más mínimo ruido –susurro la peli rosa a sus acompañantes que poco a poco avanzaban hasta el taller de carpintería. Todos iba bien, hasta que Kohta accidentalmente pateo una lata que estaba enfrente de él. El sonido producido por la acción llamo la atención de un grupo de "ellos" los cuales rápido fueron tras ellos.

-¡estupendo, gracias chico gordo! –reclamo Saya a Kohta mientras que ella y los otros dos corrían hacia el taller de Carpintería y una vez dentro de este comenzaron a hacer una barricada y una vez adentro ella comenzó a zarandear al pobre chico -¡por ti estamos atrapados! –

-Gomenasai –decía Kohta con lágrimas anime corriendo de sus ojos mientras seguía siendo zarandeado por Saya.

Una vez que las cosas ya estaban un poco más tranquilas, el pequeño grupo comenzó a pensar en cómo salir de esta situación, pero poco a poco el cristal de la habitación se estaba agrietando por los golpes de "ellos" en eso Kohta vio las herramientas del club de Carpintería y tuvo una idea.

-¡podemos usar las herramientas del taller! –dijo mientras iba por ellas.

-¿y por qué no mejor usar lo que tienes en esa bolsa? –pregunto la señorita Kyoko mientras veía al estudiante ir hacia las herramientas.

-porque lo que tengo aquí es de Takashi y no sé cómo usarlas –dijo mientras tomaba una pistola de clavos.

-sería una muy buena idea –decía Saya mientras se tomaba la frente – ¡si estas no fueran armas para atacar a corta distancia, y no somos lo bastante rápidos para atacar, y no hablemos de ti! –

Mientras que Kohta aún seguía con la pistola de clavos, pero justo en eso vio unas tablillas de madera –tengo la solución para eso, pero necesito que me cubran –dijo mientras continuaba con lo que sea que estaba planeando con la pistola de clavos y las tablillas de madera.

-lo que sea que planes, que sea rápido –dijo Saya mientras que ella y Kyoko trataban de mantener a raya a "ellos". Pero estos poco a poco comenzaban a tirar la puerta. Después de unos minutos las puertas parecían que estaban por ser destruidas y "ellos" entrarías –maldición… ¡¿ESTÁ LISTO O QUÉ?! –

-muy bien… ahora el lápiz para la mira y…. ¡LISTO! –Exclamo Kohta al momento en que la puerta fuera derribada y "ellos" comenzaran a entrar – ¡APARTENCE! –grito el chico a las mujeres las cuales solo se hicieron a un lado, al momento en que 6 de "ellos" se pusieran al frente.

En eso Kohta con su improvisada arma en manos apunto a uno de ellos a la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijera – ¡tomen esto cabrones! –y comenzó a disparar los clavos hacia "ellos" justo en las cabezas para que estos cayeran al suelo muertos….. Otra vez.

-¡oh Yeah, jajajajajajajaja Headshot jajajajajajajaja! –se reía como loco mientras seguía disparando a "ellos" y estos caían, sorprendiendo y asustando a las dos mujeres.

Si Takashi llegara a necesitar un compañero en este asunto del vigilante, Kohta sería el indicado….. Creo que podría llamarse Shot.

Ya en pocos segundos Kohta se encargó solo de ese grupo de "ellos" y en eso dirigió su mirada en las dos mujeres del grupo –bien, deberíamos llevarnos todo lo de aquí, lo que podamos –

-oye gordo ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes? –dijo Saya mientras veía al chico frente a ellas, el cual luego dirigió su mirada de maniaco a las dos chicas, pero en eso la cambio a una dulce con un fondo rosa asustando aún más a las chicas.

-por favor –pidió con su sonrisa y un tono suave y dulce, Saya y Kyoko no sabían que asustaba más, si "ellos", la sonrisa de maniaco de Kohta, o la sonrisa dulce de este. Así que solo se dispusieron a recoger todo aquello que llegaran a necesitar en unas bolsas grandes mientras que Kohta aun llevaba el arma y la bolsa con las cosas de Takashi.

Mientras que en otra parte de la academia, en la enfermería para ser más exactos.

-Okada –decía un estudiante mientras veía como su amigo se levantaba de la cama de la enfermería luciendo como uno de "ellos" – ¡¿Okada?! –

En eso lo vio acercarse lentamente hacia él, con la intensión de morderlo, en eso no teniendo otra opción tomo lo primero que tuviera disponible – ¡maldita sea! –y lo ataco con esto en la cabeza repetidas veces tratando de matarlo mientras se disculpaba con el muchas veces.

Mientras que una mujer de unos 27 años, voluptuosa y con grandes pechos. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio más un flequillo que le cruza la cara y los ojos de color avellana, y también con una expresión de inocencia extrema.

Lleva puesta una falda larga que llega hasta las rodillas de color café, una camisa de manga larga blanca y sobre esta una bata blanca.

-esto es muy malo –esta mujer era la enfermera de la academia Shizuka Marikawa –ni la policía ni los bomberos se están recuperando –se decía así misma mientras iba a un estante en donde tenía varios frascos de medicinas y otras cosas medicas –las personas que fueron mordidas mueren después de ser tratadas, y luego vuelven a la vida mordiendo a los demás y volviéndolos en esas cosas. –Dijo mientras ponía un brazo por debajo de sus pechos y ponía uno de sus dedos en modo de pensar –es como si esto fuera una película de terror con un género muy usado –

 **(N.A: díganme lo que quieran, pero admitan que el género de Zombis ya está siendo muy usado y no solo en las películas).**

-¡este no es el momento de estar impresionada! –Decía el estudiante después de haber lidiado con el cadáver de su amigo – ¡debemos irnos de aquí! –

-espera un minuto, estoy tratando de tomar todo lo que pueda –decía Shizuka mientras trataba de alcanzar algunos frascos que estaban en lo alto.

-¡dese prisa! –

Pero justo en eso, las ventanas y la puerta cedieron ante los golpes de un grupo de "ellos" y entraron a la enfermería. El chico trato de pelear contra ellos y defender a Shizuka, pero uno de ellos logro morderlo en la base del cuello.

-¡Marikawa-sensei huya! –

-etto… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? –pregunto algo contrariada la mujer rubia al chico.

-¿eh? –dijo este al momento en que fuera derribado por un grupo de estos muertos vivientes.

Pero el resto fue en camino de Shizuka la cual comenzó a retroceder hasta donde pudiera para salvarse, pero en eso choco contra una pared y ellos comenzaron a estar más cerca de ella.

-(por favor, aun no quiero morir) –pensaba la mujer mientras veía como su fin se acercaba lentamente hacia ella – (aún tengo que verlos, aún tengo que confesar lo que siento por el…. Rika-chan, Komuro-kun) –pensó por última vez mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el fin.

Pero en eso, una Bokken de madera se impactó contra el cráneo de uno de "ellos" el cual restaba por morderla.

En eso otro de "ellos" recibió un mismo golpe de la misma persona la cual se encargó de exterminar a todos "ellos" tanto los que estaban atacando a Shizuka como al joven.

Cuando Shizuka abrió los ojos vio a quien los salvo, y ese era una chica de 18 años, de cabello largo y purpura con ojos de mismo color y lleva el uniforme de la escuela, pero a diferencia del resto de las chicas lleva una falda más larga.

En eso la chica se puso al frente del chico el cual logro sentarse aun sintiendo dolor por las mordidas que recibió antes –Soy Saeko Busujima, la capitana del equipo de Kendo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-Ishii Kazu –respondió este con voz ligera y escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Ishii, hiciste un ben trabajo en defender a Marikawa-sensei. Tu valentía será recordada –le aseguro la chica, para luego poner una expresión seria – ¿has visto con los que son mordidos por esas cosas cierto? ¿Quieres que tus familiares y seres cercanos te vean así? –Pregunto Saeko, y ante eso el chico lo pensó –si no quieres eso, yo puedo ayudarte –aseguro –pese a que nunca he matado a nadie –

Ante eso último, el chico se alteró mucho, pero casi al instante se calmó y mostró una sonrisa entre algo tranquila y resignada para después decir en voz calmada –por favor, te lo encargo –

Asintiendo, Saeko se puso de pie mientras sujetaba la Bokken con fuerza.

-espera…. –

-Debo pedirte que no interfieras, aun si como enfermera tu trabajo es salvar vidas –interrumpió Saeko a Shizuka –proteger el orgullo de un hombre es el verdadero deber de una mujer –dijo mientras asumía una posición de ejecución.

SWING

El chico cerró los ojos al escuchar la Bokken ser abanicado con velocidad.

SWING

SMASH

SPLASH

SMASH

La sangre salió disparada salpicando una de las ventanas de la enfermería, el cadáver cayó al suelo en un ruido sonoro ante la mirada de terror de la enfermera.

Pero en eso, una de las puertas cayó al suelo mientras que un grupo de "ellos" entraba a la enfermería. Mientras que Saeko, ella solo tenía el fleco de su frente cubriéndole los ojos al momento de dar una imperceptible sonrisa, dándole un aspecto perturbador.

Mientras que de regreso con Takashi y Rei.

Ambos jóvenes parecían estar más calmados después de vivir una de las peores experiencias de sus vidas.

Rei estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, mientras que Takashi estaba a su lado, mientras veía el bate en manos, y el cuerpo sin vida de Hisashi frente a él.

"Takashi, por favor, quiero dejar este mundo…. Siendo yo mismo"

"él no va a cambiar….. No se convertirá en una de esas cosas"

"AAAAHHHHHH…."

Esos sucesos aún seguían frescos en su memoria, aunque eso había pasado hace ya unos momentos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Rei al ver como Takashi estaba algo ido.

-nada…. solo me pregunto lo que está pasando –

-bueno…. Eres honesto –

-¿Por qué no lo seria? –

-cierto –dijo Rei con una sonrisa, pero en eso cambio su cara – ¿Qué haremos ahora? –

-reunirnos con Saya, Kohta y Hayashi-sensei –respondió el chico tras unos segundos.

-¿Dónde? –

-…muy buena pregunta –dijo al momento de sacar su celular para comenzar a escribir un mensaje para después enviarlo rápido bajo la mirada de Rei.

Nos veremos en la Sala de Profesores. Eso era lo que decía el mensaje.

En eso esperaron durante un par de segundos mientras esperaba que Kohta tuviera su celular en manos. Después de eso recibió la respuesta, y decía:

De acuerdo nos vemos.

-nos reuniremos con ellos en la sala de profesores –dijo el chico mientras guardaba su celular por unos momentos.

-préstame tu celular –dijo Rei a Takashi –intentare llamar a mi padre –

-sé que tu padre es policía, pero creo que las líneas deben estar muy saturadas –

-hay un número secreto al que solo yo puedo llamar en caso de emergencia –dijo Rei mientras marcaba dicho numero en el celular de Takashi.

Durante unos momentos Rei esperaba que su padre pudiera contestar la llamada, Takashi podía ver que ella se preocupaba por su familia aunque no lo mostrara mucho en este momento.

Pero en eso la llamada fue aceptada.

-¡funciono! –Exclamo alegre la chica para después atender la llamada –Tou-san –

-¿hola?... este número…. ¿Takashi? –escucho la voz de su padre desde la otra línea.

-Tou-san, estamos en la escuela y…... –

-¿Takashi?... ¿Rei te dio este número? ¿Está bien? … estamos luchando y…. –parecía que la señal estaba algo floja justo ahora –escucha con atención ¡toda la ciudad está en pánico! –

-Tou-san ¿puedes oírme? –intento llamarlo Rei pero este no parecía escuchar.

BANG

Ese disparo, se escuchó desde la otra línea, muy cerca de donde estaba el padre de Rei, y esto la dejo tiesa.

-¿lo entiendes? ¡La ciudad ya entro en pánico, apresúrate y sal de la ciudad con Re…..! –y la llamada se cortó.

Rei confundida, miro el indicador de señal del teléfono celular y vio que no tenía nada – ¿Qué? Sin señal, pero hace rato tenia –exclamo la chica al ver esto – ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! –y comenzaba a alterarse un poco más.

-¡Rei! –dijo Takashi llamando su atención para ver como ella comenzó a dirigir su mirada hacia el mientras apretaba el teléfono en su pecho y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Takashi –dijo débilmente la chica –mi padre, no se dio cuenta de que era yo –su voz se quebraba ante cada palabra –ni siquiera al final –se lamentó finalmente mientras que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas finalmente.

-tranquila –dijo Takashi mientras la abrazaba, y ella lo correspondió al instante –al menos sabemos que está bien, y conociéndolo, seguramente lo seguirá estando –

En respuesta Rei asintió sin deshacer el abrazo, lo fortaleció y entrecerró su rostro en el cuello de Takashi.

Unos minutos después, Rei dejo de llorar y así Takashi índico que era el momento de actuar.

Takashi tomo la manguera de incendios para luego apuntar hacia la barricada que habían hecho la cual poco a poco estaba por ser vencida por "ellos" mientras que Rei dentro del aula se preparaba para abrir la llave.

-¿lista? –pregunto el peli negro a la chica.

-¡sí! –respondió Rei, al momento de abrir la llave y el agua saliera con fuerza de la manguera y el agua saliera con fuerza golpeando a "ellos" haciéndolos caer al suelo rompiéndoles el cráneo por la caída.

Algún otro tendría problemas para usar la manguera por la fuerza de empuje, pero Takashi al usar algunas armas que tienen retroceso se fue acostumbrando.

-sí, fue una buena idea usar la manguera contra Incendios –dijo Takashi mientras tomaba su bate y comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras seguido de Rei la cual tenía su lanza en manos.

-sí, pero eso fue increíble –dijo Rei mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia el interior de la Academia

-sí, pero –en eso el rostro de Takashi se volvió serio –la cosa no será diferente dentro de la academia, ¿estas segura de esto? –Pregunto a Rei la cual asintió –entonces ¡vamos! –y ambos salieron corriendo al momento de comenzar a matar a algunos de "ellos" que se encontraban en el camino.

Justo ahora con Shizuka y Saeko.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ambas mujeres se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la academia con rumbo a la sala de profesores por decisión de Shizuka mientras que Saeko se ocupaba de cada uno de "ellos" que fuera apareciendo.

-¿la sala de Profesores? Será todo un problema llegar allí –dijo la peli morada.

-pero todas las llaves de los coches se encuentran allí –explico Shizuka mientras caminaba atrás de Saeko con un maletín en manos.

En eso Saeko golpeo a uno de "ellos" con la punta de su bokken para hacerlo chocar contra una ventana al lado.

-¿Por qué no los matas? Debe de ser fácil para ti –pregunto Shizuka.

-porque para hacerlo tendría que detenerme -decia mientras llegaba a un pasillo y se detenía junto a Shizuka –y estaríamos siendo rodeadas en poco tiempo. Encima de eso, tienen una fuerza increíble, sería imposible escapar si nos acorralaran –

Shizuka asintió entendiendo la lógica de la chica, y justo cuando estaba por dar otro paso, se tropezó con una alfombra que había por debajo de ella para caer de rodillas, por suerte no había ninguno de "ellos" por el rumbo.

-¡dios mío! Esto es ridículo –dijo la rubia en el suelo.

-esa falda no está hecha para correr –dijo Saeko mientras se agachaba frente a Shizuka y tomaba los extremos de la falda de Shizuka y comenzo a romperla para dejar una abertura hasta la cintura para la queja de Shizuka – ¿Qué es más importante, la ropa o tu vida? –

-¡AMBAS! –

Pero justo en eso escucharon unos sonidos de los cuales lograron adivinar venían de la sala de Profesores y rápido fueron hacia allá.

Mientras que cerca de dicha sala.

Uno tras otro, "ellos" caían ante los ataques de los clavos del arma improvisada de Kohta mientras que Saya y Kyoko estaban detrás de él.

-¡a este ritmo, nunca descubriremos sus rasgos! –dijo Saya mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Takagi-san, Hayashi-sensei, ¿podrían ayudarme? –pidió el chico a las dos.

-¿Por qué Hirano-san? –pregunto la profesora.

-¡me estoy quedando sin municiones! –

-¿y eso que? –Dijo Saya perdiendo los estribos – ¡solo tienes que hacerlo rápido y volver a cargar! –dijo mientras ignoraba la cara de horror de Kyoko al lado de ella.

-Takagi –hablo la profesora llamando la atención de la chica –mira atrás de ti – la mencionada solo hiso caso, para ver como atrás de ella había uno de "ellos" y la reacción fue inmediata.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH… -

Ese grito fue tan fuerte que incluso Takashi, Rei, Shizuka y Saeko lo escucharon aun en la distancia y rápido salieron corriendo hacia donde los escucharon pero más los primeros dos pues reconocían ese grito a la perfección.

De regreso con lo de antes, el Zombie abrió grande la boca con la idea perfecta de morder a saya o a Kyoko mientras que las dos solo comenzaron a retroceder mientras que Saya soltaba la bolsa de herramientas.

-¡demonios me quede sin munición! –se quejó el chico al notar que su arma no disparaba más.

En eso Saya tropezó con la bolsa de herramientas para caer al suelo sentada mientras veía como su fin comenzaba a acercarse más y más.

-aléjate…. Aléjate –

-TAKAGI –

Saya tomo lo primero que vio cerca de ella y lo uso para defenderse.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ MONSTRUO! –

La sangre salía volando por las paredes, todos los que estaban en ese mismo lugar, incluso los recién llegados Takashi, Rei, Saeko y Shizuka veían impresionados lo que pasaba frente a ellos.

Saya ahora de pie, sostenía en sus manos un taladro el cual comenzo a girar y perforar en la cabeza del no muerto, y este aun recibiendo el ataque seguía moviéndose tratando de llegar hacia la chica, la cual seguía sosteniendo con fuerza la herramienta para evitar que se acercara más a ella mientras que la sangre machaba su rostro y ropa.

Pero en eso los demás notaron algo, el grupo de "ellos" en el lugar.

-me encargare de los de la derecha –dijo Saeko.

-yo con el de la izquierda –dijo esta vez Rei mientras salía corriendo empuñando su lanza para clavarla en el cráneo del no muerto y matándolo.

Takashi hiso lo mismo al salir corriendo hacia uno de ellos con intenciones de golpearlo con el bate.

-¡espera Takashi! –dijo Kohta mientras buscaba algo en la mochila de hace rato y después lo tomaba para lanzarlo al peli negro – ¡toma esto! –

Takashi con un gran reflejo soltó el bate de sus manos y tomo lo que le había lanzando Kohta para empuñarlo con fuerza para después dar un salto para quedar un par de metros por encima de uno de "ellos" y….

SWING

SMASH

Un fuerte y certero golpe en el cráneo que lo destruyo e hiso que la sangre saliera volando por el golpe sorprendiendo a todos por el ver el arma en las manos de Takashi que Kohta le había dado.

En las manos de Takashi había una espada de entre 30 cm y 60 cm, era una Wakizashi. La espada era de un color negro con líneas rojas y tenían una vaina del mismo diseño puesta justo ahora pues de no tenerlo seguramente hubiera cortado el cráneo del no muerto.

Saeko usando su Bokken golpe el cráneo de dos de "ellos" rompiéndolos y estos cayeron al suelo.

Después de eso las cosas ya estaban más calmadas, pero aunque la sorpresa de ver a Takashi con esa arma en manos y más al ver su buen uso con esta era sorprendente, Saya estaba tiesa pues justo frente a ella estaba el cadáver del no muerto que trato de morderla.

-Takagi-san –dijo Rei al momento de ir hacia ella, Kyoko y Shizuka también fueron con ella para atenderla y se pusieron a la misma altura que ella – ¿estás bien? –

-Miyamoto –dijo la chica en una voz apenas audible.

Takashi fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla y evitar que más visitas indeseables entraran en algún momento.

-voy a suponer que ya conoces a la enfermera de la academia –hablo una voz detrás de él, cuando se giró vio a Saeko –Soy Saeko Busujima de la Clase 3-A –

-si ya la conozco desde hace un tiempo –respondio el chico –soy Takashi Komuro, clase 2-B –y esa presentación llamo la atención de cierta rubia que estaba junto a Rei.

-¡oh, tú fuiste la que gano el campeonato nacional del año pasado! –Hablo Rei mientras veía a la peli morada –Soy Rei Miyamoto del equipo de…. –

-¡KOMURO-KUN! –

Rei fue cortada y lanzada al suelo cómicamente por parte de Shizuka la cual salio corriendo para después abrazarse con fuerza del peli negro que quedó atrapado en un fuerte abrazo muy cariñoso por parte de la rubia, y enterrando el rostro de Takashi en sus enormes encantos – ¡me alegra que estés bien, Komuro-kun! –

Dicha acción, además de sorprender a todos los demás, lleno de una rabia a las mujeres presentes, aunque Kyoko y Saeko no la sentían mucho pues apenas era una punzada, pero había una duda en la mente de todas ¿de dónde se conocen? ¿Y porque Shizuka reacciona de ese modo ante Takashi?

-Ne, Marikawa-sensei –hablo Takashi llamando la atención de la rubia –podría soltarme por favor… me estoy quedando sin aire –si bien la verdad es que se estaba quedando sin aire estando en ese sitio, era más por ver la mirada asesina de las chicas y quería evitar sufrir una paliza por parte de ellas justo ahora.

La rubia al darse cuenta en donde tenía puesta la cabeza del chico en este momento, y ver como esta se estaba volviendo azul lentamente lo soltó mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo por la vergüenza, tanto de casi dejarlo sin aire como por saber en dónde lo tenía hace poco.

-Gomen… Komuro-kun –

-ejem…. –eso les llamo la atención a los dos para ver a Kyoko la cual al igual que el resto de las chicas tenían una cara seria –Komuro… si no es mucha molestia podrías decirnos ¿Cómo conoces a Marikawa-san? –pidió la profesora queriendo saber la respuesta del chico al igual que el resto de las chicas.

-bueno….. –Decia el peli negro mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba a la nada –fue un día que tenía un periodo libre, y me encontré con Marikawa-sensei por los pasillos mientras que ella llevaba los frascos de medicina –

-él fue tan amable de ayudarme a llevarlos y de ayudarme cada vez que llegara medicina nueva y también nos reuníamos cuando el tenían periodos libres y me hacía compañía –agrego Shizuka con una sonrisa.

Eso solo alerto a las chicas, pues si era asi, esos dos se levaban conociendo mucho tiempo y Shizuka mostraba una seria amenaza.

-¿Qué pasa con esta situación? –pregunto Saya mientras se ponía de pie llamando la atención de todos – ¿y que si ella es un grado mayor? ¿O si ellos dos se conocen? –decia Saya mientras miraba primero a Saeko y después a Takashi y Shizuka – ¡tú eres de la misma edad Miyamoto, pues reprobaste un año! –

-de que hablas Saya –pregunto Takashi sin entender lo que decia Saya.

-¡no me trates como si fuese una idiota! ¡Soy un genio! –Exclamo la chica -¡no voy a perder a nadie si me tratan de mierda!...yo soy…..yo soy –

-muy bien…. Ya es suficiente –dijo Takashi mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla, pues sabía que ese momento la había perturbado mucho –todo está bien… Saya –

Saya, no soportándolo más, se abrazó con fuerza del chico para comenzar a llorar y Takashi regreso el abrazo para reconfortarla.

Todos los demás miraban esa escena, y aunque las chicas estaban algo celosas, comprendían que saya necesitaba eso justo ahora.

Las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

Pero sin importar que…. Saldrían de esta.

Lo harían juntos.

 **Las cosas se están volviendo más intensas, ¿Cómo lograran salir nuestros protagonistas?, en el próximo capítulo:** **The Law of Death, Survival of the Strongest.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	3. the Law of Death, Survival of the Strong

Killer Nightmare of the Dead.

 **Yo: hola a todos, les presento este nuevo capítulo del fic, y como siempre antes de dar el capítulo responderé los Reviews que me mandan ustedes mis lectores y seguidores.**

 **NatsuKurogane99: descuida el cómo se volvió Killer Nightmare será explicado más adelante, y aunque fueran 3 reviews por accidente, los agradesco en verdad, y descuida yo tuve el mismo problema la primera vez. Y gracias por tu apoyo y por cierto…. ¡SI SE PUDO!**

 **Tacbon20: gracias amigo, al igual que yo con tus otros fics, y si aquí está el encuentro con Shido y también si emparejare a Kohta con alguien, no dejare solo a ese pobre. Y descuida aquí espero las demás actualizaciones.**

 **Yo: muy bien, reviews respondidos, ahora a darle con el capitulo**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **HighSchool Of The Death no me pertenece, este anime y manga le pertenece a su creador que en paz descanse. Yo solo cree esta historia.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm) –personaje pensando.

Cap.3 the Law of Death, Survival of the Strongest.

-el gobierno está implementando medidas contra los motines. Sin embargo, los partidos políticos han expresado sus dudas sobre las operaciones de las fuerzas de auto defensa –justo ahora, todo el grupo de sobrevivientes conformados por Takashi, Saeko, Rei, Saya, Kohta, Kyoko y Shizuka se encontraban en la sala de profesores observando las noticias por la televisión para saber más de la situación en el exterior, y las cosas no parecían ser favorables.

Habían pasado unos minutos después de que todos se encontraran y llegaran a la sala de Maestros, en donde Saya después de calmarse de todo esto fue a limpiarse. Después de eso habían planeado una manera de escapar todos juntos, y después de pensarlo, llegaron a la conclusión de usar uno de los microbuses.

-se estima que hasta ahora, el número de víctimas en el área de Saitama es de más de 10000. E gobierno ya ha declarado estado de emergencia… –pero en eso se detuvo cuando comenzaron a escucharse disparos -¡la Policía parece al fin decidida a usar armas ¿pero, en contra de quien?! ¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡AYUDA! –y después de eso la cámara mostro estática por un par de segundos para luego decir "espere por favor, Fallas Técnicas"

Era bastante oficial que las cosas se habían ido al demonio, de un momento para otro todo se había vuelto un infierno.

POW.

Ese sonido fue dado por un golpe de puño hacia la mesa por parte de Takashi para mostrar su rabia ante la situación, ¿eso era todo? ¿Por qué no decían nada más?

-porque tienen miedo de causar pánico –y como si hubiese notado su pregunta, Saya dio su respuesta hacia la pregunta no dada por Takashi.

-¿incluso ahora? –pregunto Rei a la peli rosa.

-por lo que acaba de pasar, si –dijo Saya al momento de tomar una expresión pensativa –el miedo lleva al caos, el caos a la anarquía ¿Cómo esperan que el gobierno se encargue de los no muertos con la anarquía? –

-y no solo aquí –dijo Kyoko llamando la atención de los demás para luego ver que la mujer estaba viendo el noticiero –también en América, Moscú, Beijín, Londres, Paris, Roma….. Esto ha pasado a escala mundial –

-y pensar que la última vez que cheque en la web todo estaba tan normal como siempre –dijo Takashi mientras apretaba su Wakizashi con fuerza.

-no puedo creer que en un par de horas el mundo se haya convertido en esto ¿no sienten lo mismo? –dijo Rei mientras trataba de buscar apoyo en Takashi tan solo para ver como este era casi acaparado por Shizuka y esto le saco una ligera venita en su frente.

-esta es una pandemia ¿Qué esperabas? –

-Una Pandemia –dijo Shizuka llamando la atención de todos –este caso se parece a la gripe española en 1918. Cerca de 600 millones de personas fueron infectadas y 50 millones de ellas murieron. Recientemente hubo un tipo de influenza que mantuvo a la gente preocupada. Esto también es parecido a la Peste Negra en 1400 donde la Población de Europa descendió en un tercio en esa época –y en cuanto termino de decir todo eso, vio como casi todos tenían caras de sorpresa ante sus palabras e inteligencia sobre esas situaciones, todos salvo Takashi que como ya la conocía sabía que a pesar de ser algo infantil la mayor parte del tiempo era una mujer muy lista.

-¿Cómo fueron detenidas esas enfermedades? –pregunto Kohta.

-hay muchas teorías pero…. –esta vez hablo Takashi llamando la atención de todos –muchos piensan que la razón por la cual se detuvieron es que como mataron a tanta gente ya no quedada suficiente población para seguir esparciéndose, pero en esta ocasión los muertos se levantan y atacan a los demás –y de nuevo las caras de sorpresa de todos menos de Saya y Shizuka llegaron pero esta vez hacia el Vigilante peli negro el cual solo las ignoro, él era holgazán pero no idiota.

-¿estás diciendo que esta enfermedad no se detendrá? –pregunto Saeko ante las palabras de Takashi, pero fue justo en eso que la rubia al lado del chico hablo nuevamente.

-pero está haciendo mucho calor afuera, su carne se descompondrá y no serán capaces de moverse –

-¿y eso cuanto tiempo tomaría? –

-pues durante el verano, durante unos 22 días, las partes del cuerpo tardan en descomponerse, pero durante el invierno puede ser durante meses. De todas formas si vamos a nuestros hogares… –

-pero ¿acaso estamos seguros de que sus cuerpos comenzaran a descomponerse? –hablo nuevamente Saya.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-¿acaso estas cosas no desafían nuestros conocimientos de medicina? ¿Entonces, porque deberías confiar en ello? – hiso su opinión visible la peli rosa ante la situación actual en la que estaban –podría ser eternamente el tiempo en que les lleve….. –

Pero en eso Saeko hablo, con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria –lo importante ahora es encontrar un lugar seguro para reencontrarnos, después de encontrar a nuestras familias. Si actuamos por nuestros propios intereses no lograremos nada –hablaba mientras que todos le ponían atención a la chica de cabello morado.

-¡debemos trabajar en equipo! –

Rei preparo su lanza.

Kohta nuevamente tenía en manos la pistola de clavos esta vez recargada, mientras que Saya y Kyoko tenían cada una, una bolsa con herramientas.

Shizuka tomo con fuerza el Kit de emergencias.

Saeko preparo su Bokken.

Mientras que Takashi también preparo su Wakizashi.

-debemos ayudar a los sobrevivientes mientras podamos –dijo Saeko a Takashi el cual solo dio un asentimiento, ayudar al inocente era cosa de cada día para él.

-¿Cómo saldremos? –pregunto Kyoko.

-la Puerta Principal es la más cercana al estacionamiento –dijo Takashi mientras se ponía al frente de todo el grupo.

-¡vamos! –

En eso abrieron la puerta para ver a varios de "ellos" al frente.

Kohta comenzó a disparar de forma certera hacia los cráneos de los no muertos para que estos cayeran al suelo y todos los demás salieron corriendo de la habitación por los pasillos de la academia.

Minutos más tarde, por unos de los pasillos de la academia se enc0ontraba todo el grupo.

-solo para confirmar, no luchen de no ser necesario –dijo Saeko mientras que debajo de ellos por las escaleras vieron un grupo de "ellos" allí.

-solo responden al sonido –informo Saya de su anterior descubrimiento de hace unas horas –además son lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir una puerta normal –

-así que si nos atrapan, estamos fritos –dijo Rei.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH… -

Ese grito llamo la atención de todos, tal parece había sobrevivientes cerca, había que ayudarlos, en un grupo pequeño conformado por Takashi, Rei y Saeko fueron hacia la dirección de dónde provino el grito.

De dónde provino fue de un grupo de sobrevivientes conformado por dos chicos y dos chicas los cuales estaban siendo acorralados por unos cuantos de "ellos".

-Takuzo –dijo una de las chicas hacia un chico que estaba al frente con un bate.

-maldición –dijo el chico del Bate al momento de dirigirse hacia las chicas –váyanse –

Y justo en eso uno de "ellos" estaba por atacarlo cuando este se distrajo, pero justo en eso.

Un corte limpio corto por la mitad a dicho no muerto antes de que lograra acercarse más al grupo, el responsable de eso, era el mismo Takashi que tenía su Wakizashi desenvainada y con la hoja llena de sangre del no muerto, para luego dar un giro para cortar a otro que se estaba acercando hacia él.

Saeko dio un salto desde un piso por arriba de ellos para golpear con fuerza el cráneo de uno de "ellos" mientras que Rei apuñalo a uno en el pecho con su lanza para detenerlo por un momento y después darle una patada para que callera al suelo fuertemente.

Una vez que ya todo los no muertos estaban fuera y los sobrevivientes a salvo, los 3 chicos comenzaron a ir en dirección a dicho grupo los cuales comenzaron a agradecer porque les hayan ayudado.

-por favor guarden silencio –pidió Saeko -¿algunos de ustedes fue mordido? –pregunto a todos y por suerte la respuesta fue un no.

-¿quieren venir con nosotros? –Pregunto Takashi mientras sacudía la Wakizashi para quitarle la sangre y después envainarla otra vez –vamos a salir que aquí –

Ellos asintieron, para después irse junto con el Grupo de Takashi para ir con el resto.

Unos minutos después, ya estaban por llegar a la salida, pero el pasillo por la entrada estaba lleno de un gran grupo de "ellos", y ellos aún se mantenían en su mismo sitio para que no los atacaran.

-¿Por qué nos ocultamos aquí? –Pregunto Saya exasperada –solo pueden escuchar, son ciegos –

-entonces tendré que ir –dijo Takashi mientras comenzaba a moverse sorprendiendo a todos.

-Komuro-Kun, no lo hagas –pidió Shizuka al peli negro, al igual que Rei y Saya.

-sería preferible que yo lo hiciera –dijo Saeko.

-usted debería quedarse atrás en caso de que todos la necesiten, Busujima-sempai –dijo Takashi mientras se giraba ligeramente para dar una mirada suave a las chicas –estaré bien…. No se preocupen –y con ello siguió el camino al lugar.

Cuando llego, comenzó a caminar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, su vista estaba fijamente en el frente donde estaba la puerta de entrada, gracias sus varias situaciones como vigilante él podía controlar sus nervios al estar en una situación tan estresante como esta; pero en eso, se detuvo en seco llamando la atención de todos para ver como este estaba de pie sin hacer algún movimiento.

Takashi quería comprobar primero la teoría de Saya, y con ello decidió quedarse de pie en medio de todos "ellos" para ver si alguno tenía una reacción a su presencia, pero estos parecían no notarlo, y menos cuando uno paso a un lado de él, cosa la cual aterro un poco a las mujeres y a Kohta.

-(¡así que en verdad no pueden ver! En ese caso) –pensó Takashi mientras tomaba una zapatilla de una chica que estaba en el suelo para después arrojarla hacia un lado lejano.

Cuando la zapatilla choco contra un muro hiso un ruido que llamo la atención de todos los no muertos y comenzaron a ir hacia allá dejando el camino libre para el resto mientras que Takashi seguía con su camino hacia la puerta para luego abrirla con el menor movimiento y ruido posible para no llamar la atención de "ellos".

Lentamente uno a uno comenzó a salir, pero lamentablemente uno de los chicos que estaban en el otro grupo, golpe la barandilla de las escaleras con una larga vara de metal y esta provoco un ruido que llamo la atención de "ellos".

Lamentablemente, ese sonido no solo llamo la atención de ese grupo de "ellos", llamo la atención de todos los no muertos en la academia los cuales comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia allá, y podían verlo pues muchos de "ellos" iban en camino.

-¡A LA CARGA! –grito Takashi mientras comenzaba a correr mientras desenvainaba su Wakizashi.

 **(Reproducer: Skillet - Back From the Dead [Official Audio])**

Takashi se posó ante el primer no muerto que tenía en frente y con un golpe vertical le corto la cabeza la cual salió volando, mientras que Rei comenzaba a golpear a todo no muerto que iba tras ella con su lanza y derribo a uno de "ellos"

Kohta comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra con gran precisión y muchos de "ellos" caían al suelo con un clavo perforándoles la frente. Mientras que Saeko comenzó a golpear a varios de ellos con su Bokken para romperles el cráneo o la mandíbula.

Y así comenzaron a correr, en el frente estaban Takashi y Saeko cortando y golpeando respectivamente a cada no muerto que hubiera al frente.

Atrás de ellos, Rei derribando o empalando a cada uno que se le atravesaba, siendo seguida por Kohta quien disparaba a cada cráneo de no muerto que tuviera en la mira.

Pero lamentablemente uno de los sobrevivientes en un intento de golpear a uno que estaba por delante de él, no se dio cuenta de otro por detrás que le dio un fuerte mordisco en el hombro.

-Takuzo –grito una de las chicas intentando ir hacia el pero Saya la detuvo.

-sé que es duro, pero tienes que olvidarlo, no hay salvación para alguien que fue mordido –pero aun así, la chica no escucho, y se soltó del agarre de Saya para ir hacia el chico a ayudarlo, aun si moría junto con él.

-creo entenderla –dijo Shizuka llamando la atención de Saya –con el mundo así, preferiría morir junto con la persona que amo –dijo mientras miraba a Takashi cortar la cabeza de dos de "ellos" al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENFERMERA ERES?! –gritaron Saya y Kyoko sin poder comprender la idea de Shizuka, y un poco de rabia y celos por ver que esta veía a Takashi al decir eso.

-¡la llave Hayashi-Sensei! –dijo Takashi a Kyoko quien era la que tenía la llave, pues ya estaban frente el autobús.

Ni lenta o perezosa, Kyoko abrió el autobús para que luego entraran por él, ella, Saya, Kohta que aún seguía disparando para asegurarse que ninguno de "ellos" se acercara, y Shizuka quien rápido tomo la llave para ir al lugar del conductor.

-eso no es como mi auto –dijo Shizuka mientras comenzaba a ver dónde estaba el freno, el acelerador etc.

Mientras que afuera, Takashi le dio un corte a media cara a uno de ellos para luego patear a otro que iba detrás de él, y en eso puso su espada pro detrás de él, justo al momento en que la mandíbula de uno de los no muertos se cerrara sobre la hoja filosa, para luego Takashi usara esto para lanzarlo contra otro de los no muertos y después cortarles la cabeza.

-¿están todos adentro Komuro-Kun? –pregunto Saeko al momento de ponerse al lado del peli negro.

-sí, usted entre primero Busujima-sempai –

Después de eso, Saeko y Rei entraron al autobús, y Takashi entro al último, y justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, un grito les llamo la atención, y en eso vieron que frente a ellos, había un grupo de estudiantes siendo liderados por un maestro,

Un maestro que era bien conocido tanto por Takashi como por Rei, y ambos chicos lo miraban con odio, aunque uno por una razón diferente. Ese profesor era Koichi Shido.

Takashi odiaba a ese profesor pues gracias a cierta investigación que hiso hace un tiempo, logro descubrir algunas cosas acerca de Shido, como por ejemplo, el alentaba a algunos estudiantes a burlarse y a agredir a los débiles, también que el pedía sobornos de algunos estudiantes para poder pasar, también acosaba a algunas de las alumnas, y por ultimo descubrió que el año pasado reporto a una estudiante para que repitiera el año por algún asunto en personal a pesar de que dicha estudiante era la mejor.

Y digamos que esto último le dio una idea de porque Rei repitió año. Pero no quería hacerse a una idea, no a menos que Rei le diga. Pero también había unos asuntos los cuales eran más relacionados con Killer Nightmare.

Por él, bien dejaría a Shido valérselas por sí mismo, él es una escoria de ser humano, pero no podía dejar que los estudiantes que estaban con el tengan un mal destino a manos de los no muertos.

Sin tener laguna otra opción, Takashi se dispuso a salir para ayudar.

-¡no lo hagas!–dijo Rei mientras sujetaba a Takashi del brazo deteniendo su avance – ¡no tienes que ayudarlo! ¡Deberías dejar que muera! –dijo eso ultimo sorprendiendo a todos menos a Takashi que ya creía saber lo que paso con respecto a Rei y su odio con Shido.

-¡Rei aunque apoyo tu punto de que ese maldito muera, no puedo dejar que los demás sigan ese mismo camino! –y sin más salio ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de la castaña y los demás.

Mientras que con el grupo de Shido, este decia que todos se adelantaran, pero en eso sintió que algo le sujetaba de la pierna y cuando dirigió su vista hacia abajo vio a un estudiante en el suelo.

-¡me torcí el tobillo! ¡Ayúdeme sensei! –pidió el chico.

-oh…..ya veo… –en eso levanto su pie para que el chico lo soltara y lo alzo un poco –….. ¡Entonces es tu fin! –y en eso le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que el estudiante callera al suelo de espaldas –el mundo como lo conoces ha llegado a su fin, en este mundo, ¡El Más Fuerte Sobrevive! –y se marchó dejando atrás al chico.

El chico al recuperarse del golpe lentamente vio como un grupo de "ellos" comenzaban a rodearlo con claras intenciones de morderlo, el chico solo se cubrió esperando su final, pero en eso escucho el sonido de varios cuerpos caer al suelo y el de la sangre salpicar el suelo; cuando levanto su mirada vio a Takashi de pie dándole la espalda con la Wakizashi en manos llena de sangre en la hoja y los cuerpos de varios de ellos en el suelo con la cabeza seccionada.

Todos los que anteriormente vieron la escena estaban sorprendidos al ver la destreza de Takashi y más aun Shido quien rápido frunció el ceño mientras maldecía al chico, y más aún la notar algo en el que se le hacía conocido.

-(¡Maldito Shido!) –pensó el peli negro pues esta había visto como Shido golpeo al chico que pedía ayuda y lo dejo planeando que los tacaran los no muertos –oye ¿estás bien? –pregunto Takashi al chico el cual solo asintió agradecido con el pelo negro –me alegra, ven déjame ayudarte –dijo mientras le daba la mano y el chico la aceptaba para luego ponerse de pie con ayuda de Takashi y pasar su brazo sobre el hombro de este.

Con eso comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia el autobús a la mayor velocidad posible, pero siempre que Takashi veía llegar a uno de "ellos" rápido en un movimiento lo cortaba con la Wakizashi.

Una vez que lograron llegar al autobús y entrar rápido Takashi cerró la puerta y dejo al chicos entado en un asiento para que descansara y con todos los del grupo de Shido con el mismo hombre dentro, el vigilante dirigió su vista a Shizuka.

-¡vámonos Shizuka-sensei! –dijo Takashi al momento en que Shizuka encendiera el autobús y comenzaran a moverse a gran velocidad hacia el portón, pero luego les llego un problema, una gran barrera hecha de "ellos" se puso al frente.

Shizuka solo bajo un poco la mirada mientras murmuraba –no son humanos…. ¡ya no son humanos! –y piso con fuerza el acelerador para pasar sobre los no muertos y arrollarlos y después chocar contra las puertas del portón y estas se abrieran por la fuerza y el autobús saliera de la academia y comenzar a ir directo a la ciudad.

 **(Fin Song)**

Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando ya todo estaba más tranquilo, Takashi desde su asiento tomo un largo suspiro –lo logramos –dijo mientras que el chico que había ayudado anteriormente a su lado asintió -¿Qué tal el tobillo? –

-aun duele un poco… pero creo que mejorara dentro de unos minutos –

-me alegro de escucharlo….. Este…. –

-Kayto…..Kayto Nagano –dijo el estudiante su nombre.

-es bueno saberlo Kayto –

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

El sonido de aplausos se escuchó desde el fondo del autobús, cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia atrás vieron a Shido aplaudir lentamente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Gracias por salvarnos –dijo el profesor –tienes unas grandes habilidades de combate ¿usted es la líder, Busujima-san?-pregunto el profesor a la chica la cual estaba limpiando la Bokken de la sangre de algunos de los no muertos.

-no tenemos líder –respondio Saeko mientras dejaba de limpiar la Bokken – nuestra supervivencia es debido a nuestro trabajo en equipo –

-eso no está bien –dijo Shido, el cual había encontrado una oportunidad de algo –necesitamos un líder para sobrevivir. Uno que lo maneje todo –

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto –dijo Rei en un susurro a Takashi para que Shido no escuchara -¡te arrepentirás de haberlo ayudado! -

-créeme Rei….. Me es estado arrepintiendo desde que tome esa decisión –

-y déjenos adivinar…. ¿usted es ese líder? –dijo Saya después de haber escuchado las palabras de Shido.

-pues, yo soy el más apropiado Takagi-san, soy un profesor y ustedes son alumnos, es obvio quien está capacitado y quien no –dijo Shido.

-eso es cierto –dijo Takashi mientras se ponía de pie llamando la atención de todos y se acercaba a paso lento a Shido –es bastante obvio de quein esta capacitado y quien no…. ¡y usted no lo está! –

-¿eh? –balbuceo Shido al escuchar esas palabras venir de Takashi, ya que por un momento pensó que este lo apoyaría.

-puede que sea un maestro, pero no olvide que tenemos aquí a Hayashi-sensei y a Shizuka-sensei, además después de lo que le hiso a Kayto, mostro no ser apto para líder….. Imaimashī koware (maldito Corrupto) –dijo por último el peli negro.

Shido solo entrecerró los ojos con un gruñido, mientras soltaba un gruñido agridulce, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco al escuchar eso último de la boca de Takashi, pues solo recordaba a una persona que una vez lo llamo asi, y Takashi parecía tener cierto parecido con él.

-maldito –dijo uno de los estudiantes del grupo de Shido mientras se ponía de pie para confrontar a Takashi –si no es el, ¿Quién es mejor para guiarnos? ¿Acaso tú? –

-Saya, Busujima-sempai y Hayashi-sensei –dijo el chico respondiendo a la pregunta del chico y lo decia con mucha calma y seguridad –ellas son capaces de guiarnos, Hayashi-sensei como dije es maestra, ya sabe cómo lidiar con estudiantes, y soy testigo de ello, Busujima-sempai era la capitana del club de Kendo por lo que sabe cómo estar a cargo de un grupo, Saya era la mejor del club de Ajedrez, por lo que su intelecto podría ser lo que nos libre de una mala situación. Ellas pueden guiarnos –

Ante esa respuesta tanto Shido como el estudiante apretaron los dientes.

-te agradesco el voto de confianza Komuro-kun, pero no creo ser capaz de eso –dijo humildemente la peli morada –creo que eres el más apto para ese cargo –

-¿Nani? –

Ok, no se lo esperaba, en eso miro a su grupo y varios de ellos lo miraron como si aceptaran esa decisión, incluso Kayto.

-maldito –volvió a hablar el mismo estudiante –no recibiré ordenes de alguien como tú –dijo al momento de salir corriendo hacia Takashi, pero justo en eso.

Se detuvo en seco, con la hoja envainada de la Wakizashi a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de su cuello.

-¿entonces prefieres que te lidere alguien que te dejara morir a la primera oportunidad para salvarse su propio pellejo? –dijo el peli negro mientras miraba a Kayto –podrías decirles lo que te dijo –

Kayto solo asintió, para luego comenzar a hablar –cuando me caí, el me pateo la cara, y dijo "el mundo como lo conoces ha llegado a su fin, en este mundo, El Más Fuerte Sobrevive" –y después de decir esas palabras uno que otro estudiante vio con mala cara a Shido.

Y allí Shido supo que sus oportunidades de ser el líder se habían ido, pero sabía que aun había algunos estudiantes que lo seguirían, por eso mismo trato de seguir con lo de antes, pero en eso.

Un clavo pasó por su mejilla provocándole una ligera cortada y en eso vio a Kohta el cual lo había apuntado con la pistola de clavos –ya escucho, ninguno de nosotros lo queremos de líder –

-vamos a tranquilizarnos Hirano –intento decir Shido.

-olvídelo, ya no tengo que obedecerlo, ya me decidí hace tiempo que no dejare que personas como usted me pisoteen, ahora pienso responder ante cada agresión que valla hacia mi o mis compañeros…y para su información, esa la falle apropósito, la siguiente ira de verdad –dijo mientras daba una de sus sonrisas aterradoras, mientras que Takashi sonrio a su amigo.

-asi que…quien quiera seguir las reglas se queda, pero quien no, puede irse del autobús, nosotros llegamos a el primero y los dejamos entrar, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan quedarse a causar problemas –dijo Takashi sorprendiendo a los del grupo de Shido, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Shizuka –Shizuka-sensei, deténganse por favor –pidió al momento en que la enfermera detuviera el autobús para después abrir la puerta –salgan –

Y lentamente Shido salio de autobús, pero no mientras daba buna mirada de odio hacia Takashi y a Rei y dicha chica dio una sonrisa descarada a ver como Shido se iba, siendo seguido de algunos estudiantes, tan solo para quedarse, Kayto y otras dos chicas.

Una de las chicas era conocida para los chicos, pues era conocida como una de las chicas más hermosas de la academia, dicha chica era pelo de color naranja, pero mucho más corto y usa una diadema para mantenerlo hacia atrás y usaba el mismo estilo del uniforme escolar femenino al igual que Rei. Ella era Miku Yuuki.

Y la otra tiene el pelo de color magenta que está tomado en dos trenzas que cuelgan por detrás y los ojos de color azul cubiertos por un par de anteojos. Vestida igualmente con el uniforme. Ella era Taniuchi.

-decidimos quedarnos, pues no confiamos mucho en Shido –dijo Taniuchi mientras miraba por debajo de ella.

-y menos al saber lo que dijiste –dijo esta vez Miku.

-te la debo, de no ser por ti seguro seria historia –dijo Kayto.

Tras esa victoria contra Shido y con el resto de los estudiantes que lo seguían, ya solo estaban ellos.

Quizás en situaciones como esta cualquiera piensa que el más fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere.

Pero para ellos, separados caerán, pero juntos vencerán, ahora mismo tenían que seguir esas palabras.

¿La Ley de los Muertos?

Es estar juntos para salir adelante.

 **Lograron escapar, unidos lo lograron, en el próximo Capitulo: In the Dead of the Night.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	4. In the Dead of the Night

Killer Nightmare of the Dead.

 **Yo: hola a todos, les presento este nuevo capítulo del fic, y como siempre antes de dar el capítulo responderé los Reviews que me mandan ustedes mis lectores y seguidores.**

 **NatsuKurogane99: descuida ya aquí está la actualización, y con respecto al harem, ya se sabrá pronto.**

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: Gracias.**

 **: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y si estaba pensando en eso.**

 **Misteriocero: si, espero lo mismo mi amigo, y en cuanto a la comedia, espero también hacerle bien en eso, y descuida lo del secreto está por verse.**

 **Zabe: gracias.**

 **: muchas gracias, y aquí tiene el capítulo.**

 **Yo: muy bien, Reviews respondidos, ahora a darle con el capitulo**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **HighSchool Of The Death no me pertenece, este anime y manga le pertenece a su creador que en paz descanse. Yo solo cree esta historia.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm) –personaje pensando.

Cap.4 In the Dead of the Night.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que habían logrado escapar de la academia y sacaran a Shido y seguidores del autobús para solo quedar el equipo Takashi junto con Kayto, Miku y Tanuichi.

El plan es sin lugar a dudas buscar a sus familias lo más pronto posible, aunque eso no sería tanto un problema.

Los padres de Kyoko y Shizuka estaban muertos, por lo tanto Vivian solas.

Los padres de Tanuichi estaban en Osaka por asuntos familiares.

Saeko solo tiene a su padre y este estaba de viaje fuera del país en un torneo de Kendo.

Miku solo tiene a su madre, la cual no sabe que le habrá pasado ahora.

Kayto vive solo, pues es huérfano.

Con Takashi, su padre estaba fuera en el extranjero, mientras que su madre estaba en algún lugar, quizás en la escuela primaria en donde trabaja.

Con Kohta, su madre es una diseñadora de modas y está en Paris, mientras que su padre comerciante de joyas por lo que esta fuera del país.

 **(N.A: sacado de un anime, aunque técnicamente este es un anime)**

Los padres de Saya Vivian en el otro lado del Puente, y la comisaria en donde trabajaba el padre de Reí también quedaba en dicho lugar, por lo que primero irían a la casa de Saya, para luego ir a la comisaria.

Con todo listo solo tenían un simple problema…. Estaba anocheciendo y necesitaban un lugar en donde descansar y el autobús no sería una muy buena idea de ello.

-oh, yo sé dónde podemos ir –dijo Shizuka al volante llamando la atención de todos.

-no me diga que la casa de su novio está cerca de aquí Marikawa-sensei –dijo Takashi sacando un sonrojo a la rubia.

-y…..yo no tengo novio (pero me gustaría que lo fueras) –dijo y pensó mientras veía sonrojada a Takashi y Rei, Saya, Saeko y Kyoko no sabían porque tenían ganas de lastimar a Shizuka –es la casa de una amiga, es muy grande por lo que estaremos muy cómodos además de que tiene un coche que parece un tanque enorme –dijo mientras dejaba por uno segundos el volante y estirar sus brazos lo más que pudo y sus pechos rebotaron por ello.

Los 3 chicos solo quitaron la vista de eso para evitar sangrar por la nariz –bueno…..entonces vamos para allá –dijo Takashi y Shizuka sonriente comenzó a conducir hacia allí.

Unos minutos más tarde.

-¡¿esa es la casa de su amiga Shizuka-Sensei?! –grito Sorprendida Rei al ver el enorme condominio frente a ellos el cual tal parece, era el hogar de la amiga de Shizuka, y no solo ella, los demás tenían la misma reacción.

Shizuka solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Un Humvee! ¡Tiene un Humvee! –grito Kohta muy emocionado al ver dicho vehículo militar frente él.

-sí, y es muy grande por dentro –

-Shizuka exactamente… ¿en que trabaja tu amiga? –pregunto Kyoko al ver no solo el hogar sino también el vehículo.

-en las fuerza de auto defensa, es una de las mejores francotiradoras creo –dijo con mucho orgullo como si fuese una niña diciendo "mi mamá le gana a la tuya"

Después de eso, se dispusieron a entrar, pero primero bajaron todas las provisiones que tenían en el autobús y también Kohta y Takashi ayudaron a Kayto a caminar pues este aun tenia lastimada el tobillo; una vez que estaban frente a la puerta, Shizuka busco en su bolso la llave, y una vez que la encontró abrió la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta estaba abierta Takashi entro primero para asegurarse que no hubiera nada dentro que los pudiera tomar por sorpresa. Mientras que Kohta ayudaba a Kayto a mantenerse de pie.

-¿hay alguno de "ellos" Takashi? –pregunto Rei al chico desde el umbral de la puerta mientras que todos se ponían atrás del otro y Shizuka quedo en el último.

-tranquilos –dijo mientras se giraba para ver al grupo –no hay nada que temer –

-yo no estaría tan segura de eso –dijo una voz femenina ajena al grupo.

Takashi vio que los chicos frente a él abrieron los ojos de sorpresa justo al momento en que sintiera que alguien le aprisionaba el cuello con un brazo y sentir algo frio y metálico en su cabeza.

-pues si yo fuera tú me preocuparía ahora –la persona detrás de Takashi, era una mujer de piel morena, cabello morado claro atado en una coleta, vestida con unos pantalones negros, botas negras, una camisa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta, y esta se encontraba apuntando con un arma la cabeza de Takashi.

-¿se supone que esto me debe preocupar? –pregunto Takashi sorprendiendo a todos al ver que este actuaba indiferente ante la situación en la que se encontraba, pues para Takashi este tipo de situaciones ya eran muy cotidianas para el…. La magia de ser un vigilante mis amigos, la magia de ser un vigilante.

-¿oh? ¿Un chico valiente? ¿O solo un idiota crédulo? –pregunto con sorna la mujer.

-no lo sé…. ¿Tú que dices Kohta? –

-yo diría que un toque de ambos –ese susurro vino por detrás de la mujer la cual se sorprendió al girarse para ver a Kohta detrás de ella con la pistola de clavos apuntándola en la cabeza con esa sonrisa espeluznante.

La mujer solo se preguntaba en qué momento se movió, pues no lo había notado, y no era la única los demás estaban igual.

-suelta a Takashi…. O decorare este lugar con tus sesos –

-¿es un desafío de disparo rápido lo que escucho? –tragándose la sorpresa, la mujer volvió a su actitud de antes.

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo? –

-¿unas últimas palabras? –pregunto la mujer a Takashi.

-algunas…. Pero aun no es momento de que las diga –dijo como si nada el peli negro –de cualquier forma esto no tiene por qué volverse violento….chicos podrían moverse a un lado Marikawa-sensei no puede entrar –

Los chicos solo obedecieron y se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole el camino libre a Shizuka y ver lo que pasaba.

-¡RIKA! –grito feliz al momento de salir corriendo a donde estaba la mujer.

-¡¿Shizuka?! –exclamó entre incrédula y feliz la peli morada.

La mujer ahora identificada como Rika soltó el arma y libero a Takashi para abrir los brazos y recibir a la rubia, pero lamentablemente había alguien que aún no se había podido quitar del camino.

-(maldición, no pensé en esto) –pensó, justo al momento en sentir una extraña sensación que estaba entre el paraíso y el infierno – (¡no puedo respirar!) –efectivamente, termino entre ambas mujeres, con su rostro entre los pechos de ambas.

Ante este acto, algunas de las chicas comenzaron a emitir un aura sombría mientras empuñaban con fuerza sus armas o apretaban los puños, mientras que los demás solo se sonrojaban y Kohta maldecía a lo bajo la "suerte" de su amigo.

-are –Shizuka finalmente noto "algo" o más bien alguien entre ella y Rika, y cuando bajo la mirada noto una cabellera negra que sobresalía entre sus pechos y con la frente algo azulada mientras agitaba los brazos de arriba y abajo frenéticamente.

-parece que eres un chico afortunado ¿no es así? –comento con gracia la militar.

-¡Gomen Komuro-kun! –dijo Shizuka mientras daba unos pasos atrás y el chico caía al suelo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-aire….. Bendito regalo de dios cuanto te extrañe –dijo el chic mientras su piel lentamente comenzaba a recuperar su color natural.

-(¿Komuro-kun? No es el nombre del chico que…..) –pensó Rika al momento en que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa.

Minutos más tarde.

-ya veo, ¿con que eso paso? Gracias por traerla hasta aquí y me disculpo por los problemas que habrá causado –hablo la dueña del lugar mientras se inclinaba levemente.

Ahora mismo todos se encontraban en la cocina del apartamento, sentadas en una mesa pequeña para cuatro personas estaban Rika y Shizuka de un lado y del otro Saeko y Rei con Takashi detrás de ellas apoyado de espaldas con una pared con Kohta a su izquierda y Kayto a su derecha y tanto, Saya, Kyoko, Miku y Tanuichi alrededor de la mesa. Todos con una taza de café o té según el gusto de cada quien.

-no, al contrario, ha sido de mucha ayuda en este último tiempo, condujo el autobús escolar y también ayudo a Kayto con su tobillo –dijo Takashi antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida y Shizuka se sonrojaba un poco.

-interesante, y ¿tienen algún plan a seguir o solo seguirán que aquí para allá en esta sociedad caótica? –Pregunto Rika, para ver como todos luego miraron a Takashi – (asi que, él es el líder y confían en él, eso es bueno) –pensó al ver la reacción del grupo.

-iremos a la casa de Saya, tienen unas murallas que serían una buena defensa contra ellos y desde ahí iremos a buscar a nuestros padres –respondio el vigilante.

-ya veo, suena bien si me lo preguntan, bien, pueden pasar aquí la noche –

-etto, yo, quiero ir con ellos Rika –fue el comentario entre balbuceos de Shizuka sorprendiendo a todos.

-es que, son mis alumnos y compañera. No puedo dejarlos ir solos allí afuera ¿Qué pasa si se lastiman y no estoy para curarlos? –fue la mejor excusa que la mujer pudo inventar.

-mmmm, no sabía que podías ser tan responsable Shizuka –comento impresionada Kyoko, pues ella había conocido a Shizuka en el tiempo en que ambas habían trabajado en la academia para saber que a veces era un poco torpe y olvidadiza.

-¿o es que hay otra razón la cual tu no quieres decir? –dijo esta vez Rika con una sonrisa juguetona.

¡¿Q…..que?! ¡No Claro que No! –dijo la mujer de cabello rubio con un sonrojo.

Eso levanto sospechas en las chicas interesadas en Takashi, aclaro las dudas de Rika, dejo intrigados a los otros, Kohta solo le tuvo más envidia sana a su amigo y Takashi….. Él no lo entendió.

-bien, si es lo que decides adelante –acepto antes de ponerse a pensar –y ahora que lo pienso, la mansión Takagi es más segura que mi casa –eso confundió a todos –ok, decidido ¡ire con ustedes! –

-¡¿enserio?! –exclamo Shizuka alegre.

-claro, aunque ese chico se ve confiable –dijo mientras miraba a Takashi –no estaré tranquila si no estoy vigilándote ¿entonces líder? ¿Estoy dentro? –

Los demás solo miraron a Takashi con seriedad, en excepción de Shizuka que lo hacía con unos tiernos ojitos de cachorrito que ningún hombre podría decir que no… apuesto que ni siquiera Batman se resistiría a ello.

-con su experiencia en combate seria de mucha ayuda, y Marikawa-sensei estaría más tranquila si viene con nosotros. Ok, bienvenida al grupo Rika-san –acepto el peli negro.

-¡ARIGATO, KOMURO-KUN! –exclamo la mujer mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo hacia el chico pegando sus pechos contra el pecho y torso de Takashi, el cual solo aceptaba el abrazo entre nervioso y confundido al ver la reacción de la mayoría de las mujeres presentes que parecían tener un aura de muerte.

-(esto sí que será divertido) porque no pasan a mi baño a tomar una ducha, parece que tuvieron un largo día –dijo a las chicas y la profesora.

-¿no sería mucha molestia? –pregunto Miku tratando de encontrar alguna negativa, aunque valla que ellas y las demás querían darse una ducha.

-no lo es, está en el segundo piso última puerta a la izquierda –dijo la mujer y en eso todas fueron a tomarse una merecida ducha.

Minutos más tarde, Takashi, Kayto, Kohta y Rika se encontraban viendo las provisiones que habían tomado de la academia y la francotiradora les pidió su ayuda para cierto asunto.

Mientras que con las damas.

Todas las chicas estaban en el baño, desnudas disfrutando del agua caliente.

-aaaaah…. Esto es vida –suspiro Taniuchi mientras se lavaba el cabello.

-tienes razón –dijo esta vez Miku.

Mientras tanto, en la bañera estaban Rei y Shizuka, y la primera estaba viendo los inmensos pechos de la rubia.

-sensei –dijo Rei llamando la atención de la enfermera –sus pechos son enormes… ¿Cómo le hiso? –pregunto, pues aun teniendo unos pechos algo grandes, se sentía inferior ante la enfermera.

-pues no se…..desde la secundaria los tengo asi –contesto sin ninguna pena mientras que la misma Shizuka palpaba sus pechos.

-¡Ya No Aguanto Más! –exclamo Rei al momento de lanzarse contra Shizuka y comenzar a manosear sus pechos mientras que Shizuka trataba de detenerla pero fallando en el intento.

-¿en serio? A pesar de la situación actual en la que estamos… ¿no pueden dejar de actual de esa forma infantil? –pregunto Kyoko al ver lo que hacían tanto la estudiante como la enfermera.

-ahora que me fijo… Hayashi-sensei…. Usted tiene unos grandes pechos –dijo Miku mientras se acercaba a la profesora –tal vez no tanto como Marikawa-sensei…. Pero están casi a la par –y practicament6e quería hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo Rei con Shizuka, intimidando a la profesora que se cubrió sus pechos.

Mientras que con Saeko y Saya, ambas estaban lavándose el cabello y sus cuerpos, en cuanto la peli rosa levanto una botella pero por el vapor no podía ver que era, si es que era champú o acondicionar, pero en eso el gemido de Shizuka por el tanteo de Rei le llamo la atención.

-por eso prefiero bañarme y ducharme yo sola –dijo Saya con un tic en el ojo al ver la escena frente a ella que según su opinión, era sacada de un Hentai Yuri.

-oh vamos Takagi-san, en el fondo saber que esto es divertido –dijo Tanuichi a su lado, y en eso vio a Saeko la cual parecía estar por jugarle una broma a la peli rosa.

En eso, Saeko abrió el grifo del agua fría y lo puso en dirección a Saya para que…

-KYAAAAAAA…. –fue el grito de la peli rosa al sentir el agua fría tocar su cuerpo, tras cerrar el grifo miro a la peli violeta la cual tenía una mano en su boca tratando de detener una ligera carcajada y Tanuichi estaba en el mismo sitio.

-vaya…..no sabía que podías hacer esos gritos lindos…podrías enamorar a cualquier hombre con ellos –dijo Saeko ignorando, tanto ella como Tanuichi como Saya preparaba un balde de agua helada para después lanzárselo a ambas chicas por la espalda.

-KYAAAAA… /ummm…..Aaaah…. –fueran las reacciones de ambas chicas, Tanuichi soltó ese grito lindo al sentir el agua, pero Saeko soltó uno ligero y al parecer algo erótico.

-Tch….rayos –maldijo la peli rosa al no recibir el grito que esperaba de Saeko.

Mientras que con los chicos.

-parece que se divierten –dijo Takashi al escuchar los gritos y risas de las chicas desde el baño.

-oigan mis amigos, que dicen si vamos a ver –susurro Kohta a los dos chicos los cuales estaban ayudando a Rika con algunas cosas.

-no sé tú, pero yo no quiero morir por una golpiza entre 7 mujeres y disparos por una francotiradora –dijo Kayto el cual tembló al imaginarse eso.

-sí, tampoco yo –dijo esta vez Takashi. Podría ser un vigilante y enfrentar cosas más peligrosas cada noche, pero ni loco se enfrentaría contra la ira femenina.

-oigan que tal y dejan de hablar y vienen –dijo Rika a los chicos los cuales fueron en dirección en donde estaba la mujer, y cuando llegaron vieron que esta abrió un compartimiento t en este habían…. –

-¡una Ithaca M-37! ¡Una Ballesta de Barnet Wildcat C5!, ¡Una Springfield M1S1! ¡Un Rifle Knight SR-25! –exclamaba Kohta al ver la gran variedad de armas en el lugar.

-valla, parece que lo disfruta –comento divertida Rika.

-no tiene ni idea –dijo Takashi al saber cómo era su amigo Otaku Militar.

-ok, veamos los cartuchos –dijo Rika mientras revisaba todos y cada uno de los cartuchos de las armas –….casi vacíos, lo mejor será cargarlos –

Y así por unos minutos estuvieron cargando los cartuchos de las armas con las balas.

-Nagano mira en el último casillero, creo que tengo unos cartuchos guardados –pidió distraídamente Rika.

-si Minami-san –dijo el chico al momento de ir caminando a paso lento y con una ligera cojera el chico hasta dicho casillero, y cuando lo abrió, no se encontró con municiones ni nada, sino un par de armas más –¡OH MI DIOS! –

Eso llamo la atención de los demás, y cuando Kohta vio las armas que veía Kayto tuvo la misma reacción.

-¡DOS DESERT EAGLE! –exclamaron sorprendidos al momento en que Kayto tomara una de ellas y Kohta fuera de inmediato y tomara la otra.

-ah, sí, las olvide –comento algo sorprendida la peli morada –no suelo usarlas, pues el contra golpe es muy fuerte para mí, y cuando no uso la Knight SR-25 suelo usar la AR-10 –explicó la francotiradora mientras revisaba más armas de su arsenal –….. Y no son de mi estilo –

-cierto, el contra golpe es muy duro para aquellos que no tienen la fuerza para sostenerlas, o incluso caen al suelo después del disparo –dijo Kayto llamando la atención de todos, pues no sabían que el también supiera sobre armas. Y este al ver las caras de ellos respondió –a veces se debe de saber y usar armas cuando la situación lo amerite, y más si vives solo –

Kohta quedo durante unos segundos pensando, y luego en eso vio a Takashi, si bien su amigo tenía su Wakizashi, a veces necesitaría atacar a larga distancia, y él no tenía ninguna de sus armas de fuego con él, por el momento –Takashi, sé que eres bueno con las armas y cuchillas (después de todo yo te enseñe a usar las armas de fuego) y tu pareces ser lo bastante fuerte para usarla, así que ¿Qué les parece si ustedes las usan? –

-¿eh? –

-ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón –dice Rika mientras lo pensaba, a este punto de la situación podía definir que arma podía ser compatible con quien, y al ver a los chicos, pudo ver que Kayto tenía la fuerza necesaria para usarla, y mientras que Takashi parecía tener la experiencia de algún tiempo en uso de armas y pelea.

-Takashi, Nagano…. Ahora son suyas –dijo con seguridad sorprendiendo al chico y al vigilante -¿Qué me dicen chicos, vamos a hablar? –dijo Rika hablándoles a Kohta y Kayto, los cuales asintieron algo nerviosos y la acompañaron fuera de la habitación.

Takashi quedo solo en la habitación, mientras miraba no solo su Wakizashi, sino también la Desert Eagle que le habían dado, y pensó si es que podría soportar el retroceso, pues nunca había usado un arma de ese calibre antes.

Después de eso, por unos cuantos minutos, Takashi se ocupó de cargar el arma con mas munición, pues noto que a esta le faltaba.

Una vez que termino, cerró los ojos por unos momentos mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás usando sus brazos como soporte en la cama. Estaba tan calmado que no había notado como un par de brazos pasaban por ambos lados de su cabeza hasta que estos se cerraron en su cuello y pecho y sentir algo grande, blando y elástico en su nuca.

-Komuro-kun –una suave y cantarina voz le susurro en su oído. Una voz muy familiar.

-¿Marikawa-sensei? –pregunto entre sorprendido e incrédulo, él era un vigilante con una actitud y habilidad casi como el anti-héroe Red Hood y siempre lograba percibir a todo aquel que estuviera por detrás de él, y si los criminales se enteraban de que una mujer como Shizuka… seria el hazme reír.

Dejando eso de lado, decidió mirar a la mujer rubia detrás de él, tan solo para llevarse la más grande sorpresa de su vida…..estaba casi desnuda.

Digo casi, porque estaba usando solo una toalla que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, las zonas que debían ser cubiertas para ser más precisos… pero esta toalla parecía estar por ceder ante la presión de los pechos de la rubia. Con gotas de agua escurriendo de su blanca y tersa piel, con el cabello algo húmedo. Su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado mostrando una expresión entre soñadora, seductiva y decidida.

-Komuro-kun –canturreo nuevamente, y tal parecía por su voz, que estaba un poco borracha.

 **(N.A: y créanme yo se reconocer a borrachos…. 18 años viviendo con mi padre y mis abuelos me vuelven experto en esto).**

-te ves algo cansado –dijo mientras lentamente comenzaba a llevar sus manos a una zona baja del peli negro –deja que te relaje un poco –

Reaccionando por instinto, logro tomar con delicadeza las manos de Shizuka y las aparto de dicha zona.

-tranquilícese Marikawa-sensei, no sabe lo que hace –

-claro que lo sé –respondió lentamente mientras posaba sus labios cerca de la oreja de Takashi –y lo sé porque… te amo Komuro-kun –

 **(Bleach OST 1 #19 Never Meant To Belong)**

Esa respuesta hiso que los ojos de Takashi se abrieran de par en par, jamás espero escuchar esas palabras, y menos por parte de Shizuka.

Dando un suspiro, el chico solo se levantó de la cama y se apartó de Shizuka –esta ebria Marikawa-sensei….hablaremos más tarde –

-no lo estoy –dijo Shizuka mientras se levantaba y se abrazaba del chico por la espalda –en verdad te amo Komuro-kun….. Por favor créeme –por fin había decido tener el valor de rebelar ese sentimiento que había surgido en ella desde el día en que lo conoció.

Takashi pudo ver que en los ojos de Shizuka comenzaban a formarse lágrimas, y más aun con su mirada, pudo saber que en verdad ella lo amaba.

-aun así…..no es seguro que estés conmigo….. Shizuka-chan –y él tampoco tenía que esconderlo más, la razón por la cual había logrado superar a Rei, fue porque él se había enamorado de alguien más, de la mujer hermosa que justo ahora estaba abrazándolo.

No sabía cuándo, ni tampoco porque, pero esta mujer que aunque testaruda, infantil y un poco boba, y también alegre, optimista, lista y bondadosa lo había logrado cautivar en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse; ella fue quien lo ayudo a curar algunas de sus heridas leves de su trabajo como Vigilante, ella lo ayudo a superar lo de Hisashi y Rei y hacerlo sentir querido. No podía imaginarse estar ni un solo momento sin ella.

Pero a la vez, no podía estar con ella, no solo estaba la diferencia de edad entre ellos, sino también el típico cliché de Héroe, todo aquel que sea cercano a ti, será quien pague el precio.

Sabia también que entre más gente el intentara salvar, mas enemigos tendrá, y que tarde o temprano enfrentara alguien con más poder y habilidad, y que aquellos que él ame… serán los que paguen.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –aunque estaban feliz de que el la aceptara, y la llamara de esa forma, estaba dudosa por dicha acción.

-dime….. ¿Qué sabes de Killer Nightmare? –pregunto el chico, queriendo saber la opinión de ella. Ya que estaba decidido a decirlo….. Solo para mantenerla a salvo.

Shizuka había oído hablar de dicho vigilante, peleaba en las calles de la ciudad protegiendo al inocente y castigando al culpable, volviéndose literalmente en la pesadilla de todo criminal, pero también en la esperanza de aquellos que querían paz y justicia, su amiga Rika había dicho su opinión sobre el tipo, diciendo que a pesar de hacer las cosas por sobre la ley, lo respetaba pues ayudaba a aquel que no podía defenderse, y aunque también mataba de vez en cuando, tal parece este trataba de evitar llegar a ese extremo. Ella pesaba que era alguien que haría siempre lo correcto, ella lo veía como a un héroe.

Pero no sabía porque Takashi lo había sacado a conversación –pues…. Para mi… es un Héroe –

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Takashi, pues no se esperaba dicha respuesta por parte de la rubia.

-algunos lo verán como un simple vigilante el cual parece no respetar las leyes al hacer justicia por su propia mano, pero para mí, el ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite sin dudar, que arriesgue su vida es algo a lo cual yo admiro, es cierto que puede haber matado en alguna que otra ocasión, pero no es como si la policía no lo hubiera hecho antes... pero aun así, es un héroe en mis estándares –termino de decir su opinión sobre el vigilante, para luego ver a Takashi con una expresión linda de confusión que solo aumentaba su lindura y sensualidad –¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Takashi no sabía cómo decirlo, si bien se alegraba de que ella tuviera una buena opinión acerca de su otro yo, porque algunos pensaban que solo era un payaso que imita a los héroes de comics, no sabía cómo decirlo –pues porque…yo….. –Sí, se le dificultaba decírselo, así que tomando un respiro profundo -…yo soy Killer Nightmare –por fin lo dijo.

Shizuka por unos momentos estaba incrédula, no podía creer si en verdad eran ciertas esas palabras por parte del chico que ella amaba, pero luego vio que todo parecía tener sentido.

Las veces que Takashi llegaba lastimado con ella.

Los tiempos que el pasaba desvelado en la escuela.

Su habilidad en batalla y en armas.

Eso, y podía ver un cierto parecido en la actitud de Takashi con como describían al vigilante, y siempre había sentido que ambos eran la misma persona.

Shizuka estuvo en silencio por un par de segundos, unos segundos los cuales fueron eternos para el chico –….creo que lo sabía –por fin hablo Shizuka –desde hace mucho…. Supe que eras tú –

-por eso no podemos estar juntos –dijo Takashi mientras veía a Shizuka a los ojos –Killer Nightmare se ha hecho de enemigos en su pelea contra el crimen –y en eso apretó sus puños –no quiero arriesgarte, ni a ti ni a nadie….y yo…. Siempre seré Killer Nightmare, para nosotros no hay futuro –

Shizuka trato de ver en los ojos de Takashi todo lo que el sentía, y por ellos vio algo que el trataba de ocultar, pero que era muy visible en este momento, él estaba vulnerable, como si él estuviera por caer, como si él hubiera ya fallado en su misión de proteger, y supo que así era, pues cuando lo vio sin su mejor amigo Hisashi, supo que este seguramente murió.

Pero ella lo ama, lo suficiente para que ese detalle no le importe.

-Takashi-kun, no sobreviviré sin ti –le respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos –sé que crees que no podemos estar juntos, pero ¿no merezco que me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones? –Vio que los ojos de Takashi se abrieron ante sus palabras –yo sé que habrá riesgos, pero quiero afrontarlos contigo. ¿Está mal que no tengamos una vida plena? ¿Qué vivamos a medias? ….. Yo te amo y aquí estoy frente a ti, y siempre lo estaré Takashi-kun –vio que en los ojos del peli negro comenzaron a formarse unas lágrimas, y ella poso su mano en su mejilla izquierda limpiándole una lagrima solitaria.

-¿no crees que ya es momento de que alguien esté allí para ti? –

En eso, fue abrazada, Takashi, la abrazo con fuerza – ¿Cómo es que puedes amar a alguien como yo? –pregunto con una voz algo tensa, pero esta mostraba algo de felicidad.

-no lo sé… pero te amo desde la primera vez que te vi –respondió Shizuka con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba un poco del chico, para ver su cara, llena de felicidad, con una sonrisa la cual Shizuka siempre querrá ver sin importar la situación.

-gracias Shizuka-chan –

Luego la tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios, el comenzó a acercar sus rostro hacia el de ella, y ella hiso los mismo. El uno podría escuchar el latir del corazón del otro, cuando sus labios estaban cerca, ella los abrió con anticipación. Cerraron sus ojos y cuando sus labios se encontraron el uno con el otro….sus mentes quedaron en blanco.

Los labios de Shizuka se sentían sumamente blandos y Shizuka disfrutaba de la experiencia, era sumamente placentera, sus labios unidos, mostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando se separaron, Shizuka apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Takashi, y lentamente el cansancio y los efectos del alcohol por fin la alcanzaron y se quedó dormida en su misma posición.

Mientras que Takashi, la tomo en sus brazos, y la dejo en la cama con delicadeza, para luego taparla con la sabana. La vio dormir tranquilamente por unos segundos y después antes de marcharse, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-dulces sueños, Shizuka-chan –susurro paras luego retirarse mientras que Shizuka, aunque dormida tuvo una sonrisa al sentir esa agradable sensación. Una vez fuera de la habitación, comenzó caminar hacia el pasillo.

Pero ignorando por completo como Rika había estado en una sombra viendo todo lo que había pasado en la habitación, no pudo escuchar lo que pasaba en ella pues estaba lejos, pero primeramente vio cómo su amiga se acercó al chico en ese estado y vestimenta.

También como Takashi trato de calmarla para evitar que hiciera algo tonto, para luego ver como entraron en una conversación, tal parece sus sospechas eran ciertas y Takashi era el chico del que su amiga estaba enamorada y lo que vio fue una conversación acerca de eso.

Lágrimas, dolor, entendimiento y luego amor, esas fueron las cosas que vio, para luego presenciar el beso entre ambos. Y cuando todo termino y el chico estaba por salir, rápido se ocultó en la sombra para no ser vista, y cuando el chico ya estaba fuera de vista salió de allí.

-(ese chico se ganó mis respetos) –pensó con cierta admiración mientras caminaba para revisar a su amiga dormida y vio su expresión de felicidad.

-Takashi-kun –murmuro entre sueños sorprendiendo un poco a la francotiradora.

-(y ella en verdad lo ama, tal vez pueda dejarla en cuidado del chico) –pensó, algo feliz por su amiga.

 **Las emociones fueron reveladas, una razón más para pelear contra este apocalipsis, en el próximo capítulo:** **Rescue Between Death, We are Still Human.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	5. Rescue between Death, We are Still Human

Killer Nightmare of the Dead.

 **Yo: hola a todos, les presento este nuevo capítulo del fic, y como siempre antes de dar el capítulo responderé los Reviews que me mandan ustedes mis lectores y seguidores:**

 **NatsuKurogane99: bueno no tienes que esperar más, aquí esta, y gracias por tu comentario y hare lo que pueda. En cuanto a lo de Takashi y Shizuka, bueno el tema de romance no es tanto lo mío y tomo algunas cosas que ya vi de esto para inspirarme, y admitámoslo Spider-Man 2 fue la mejor película.**

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: gracias.**

 **Night1022: muchas gracias y aquí tienes la actualización.**

 **Yo: muy bien, Reviews respondidos, ahora a darle con el capitulo**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **HighSchool Of The Death no me pertenece, este anime y manga le pertenece a su creador que en paz descanse. Yo solo cree esta historia.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm) –personaje pensando.

Cap.5 Rescue between Death, We are Still Human.

Takashi se encontraba caminando por el pasillo del Segundo piso directo a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso.

Después de tener su momento con Shizuka, y comenzando una relación, se dispuso a ir abajo para ver en que podía ayudar a los demás, claro no sin antes dejar a Shizuka en una cama bien abrigada, y con las ventanas cerradas por si las dudas.

-en verdad no puedo creer que al fin pasara –susurro el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin tenía algo que siempre había querido tener por parte de una mujer aparte de su familia, el amor y afecto de la misma, y Shizuka era quien se lo había brindado.

-¿Qué al fin pasara que, Takashi? –

Esa pregunto y voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y cuando miro al frente se encontró con algo sorprendente.

Rei, estaba justo al frente de el en las escaleras, vistiendo solo un camisón rosa, y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada un poco seria.

-ah, bueno veras…. –decia Takashi mientras veía como Rei comenzaba a acercársele a paso lento.

Una vez que Rei y Takashi estaban frente a frente, mirándose el uno al otro, Rei no dejaba para nada su mirada, mientras que Takashi, aunque parecía estar tranquilo estaba algo nervioso, pues no podía saber que quería su amiga de la infancia.

-¡YAY HAY 3 TAKASHI! –ok, ese grito de Rei y cambio de personalidad llamaron mucho la atención de Takashi, y en eso se fijó no solo en su sonrojo sino también en su aliento y cuando esta cayo hacia atrás de rodillas, todo se confirmó.

–Rei…. Estas Borracha –más que una pregunta, era una aclaración.

-¿No? –Y esa sonaba más como pregunta qué respuesta –estoy cansada. Todo se volvió tan loco en un solo día, y no he podido contactarme con Tou-san –decia Rei mientras que Takashi de pie frente a ella –y Hisashi murió –y con eso, el triste recuerdo de la muerte de Hisashi azoto la cabeza de ambos chicos y mientras que las lágrimas parecían salir de los ojos de Rei, Takashi apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-si lo sé –dijo Takashi en voz baja –también lo extraño –

Y Rei siguió hablando –él era tan dulce –

-siempre estuvo allí para escucharnos –dijo esta vez Takashi.

-incluso cuando tuve que repetir el año –

-cosa la cual aún me tiene sorprendido e intrigado pues eras una buena estudiante –

-y tú te molestabas por ello –

-no puedo actuar que este feliz por ello o por esto – dijo Takashi mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino hacia las escaleras –todos tenemos nuestros problemas Rei –

-por eso Hisashi y yo…... –

-¡ya basta! –dijo Takashi alzando la voz sorprendiendo a Rei – ¡siempre que hablas metes a Hisashi! ¡Yo no soy Hisashi! –y en eso los recuerdos de este día, cuando mato a Hisashi pasaron por su mente –lo mate…. Él quería morir siendo el mismo… tanto tu como yo debemos aceptar la realidad…. Él está muerto… y yo tuve que matarlo… seguimos con vida…. Y por la memoria de Hisashi me encargare de que así siga –

Rei solo podía escuchar a Takashi todo lo que él tenía que decir, y supo que era verdad, Hisashi murió, y Takashi con todo el dolor tuvo que matarlo antes de que los atacara.

Así que, solo se puso al lado de Takashi mientras le sujetaba la manga de su chaqueta para hacer que Takashi la mirara, ambos estuvieron en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, hasta que Rei hiso el primer movimiento, ella comenzó a acortar el espacio entre ella y el chico, mientras que Takashi, seguramente antes de que todo esto pasara le hubiera gustado tener este momento con Rei, pero esto es el ahora, y él ya tiene a alguien, así que sin más, se apartó de Rei y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la planta baja dejando a Rei en las escaleras cabizbaja y triste.

-Takashi…. –susurro mientras veía al chico irse. Y más aún sintió que lo había perdido contra alguien más.

Después de bajar el resto de los escalones Takashi fue directo a la cocina, pero en su trayecto pudo ver en la sala a casi todo el grupo dormido. En los sofás estaban Saya, Miku y Tanuichi.

Mientras que Kyoko estaba acostada en un sillón.

Takashi trato de hacer todo lo posible por no mirarlas demasiado, pues todas usaban camisas y shorts que les quedaban muy cortos y que se amoldaban a sus figuras. Aunque trato de no mirar más a Saya y Kyoko.

Tras pasar de allí, llego a la cocina, luego fue a una de las despensas y la abrió esperando encontrar algo de beber.

-Komuro-kun –dijo una voz detrás de él, y supo quién era quien le hablaba.

-Busujima-sempai –dijo Takashi al reconocerla.

-hice la cena –escucho hablar a la capitana del club de kendo.

-muchas gracias Sempai –dijo el vigilante mientras tomaba un refresco –perdón por dar tantos problemas –dijo mientras daba la vuelta para ver a la chica detrás de él, pero al hacerlo, valla sorpresa se llevó ante lo que vio.

Saeko estaba vestida con solo unas bragas negras, y con un delantal cubriendo la mayor parte de su desnudes.

-¿EH? –grito Takashi sorprendido ante lo que vio dejando a Saeko confundida.

-¿Qué pasa? –Y en eso noto que Takashi la estaba viendo de forma nerviosa, bueno más bien su vestimenta –oh ¿es por esto? –Decía mientras tomaba el delantal –no pude encontrar ropa adecuada para mí. Así que decidí usar esto hasta que la ropa esté terminada de lavar…supongo que esto revela demasiado –

-(no tanto como solo usar una toalla) –pensó Takashi mientras recordaba lo que paso con Shizuka hace rato –ah, no, está bien. Pero no sabemos cuándo atacaran, así que…. –

-no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento, esto no me detendrá –dijo Saeko mientras volvía a lo suyo, la cena –además, podemos confiar en ti, Hirano-kun, Nagano-kun y Rika-san para cuidarnos hasta que estemos listas. Tengo toda mi confianza en ustedes –y después de eso, hiso que Takashi se sonrojara –por cierto, me gustaría que me llamaras Saeko, mis amigos lo hacen –

Takashi estaba sorprendido, ella quería que la llamara por su nombre –ok, Sa…..Saeko-san –

Mientras que con Kohta Kayto y Rika.

Estaban en el balcón observando todo lo que pudiera pasar, Rika y Kayto usando la mira de las armas mientras que Kohta usaba unos binoculares para observar todo desde más distancia.

Habían estado en este trabajo desde hace rato esperando que algo pasara.

Pero en eso, Kohta sintió algo al momento de sufrir un ligero temblor.

-no sé porque –dijo en un susurro el chico llamando la atención de su compañía –pero ciento que Takashi está viviendo la fantasía de todo chico –

A Kayto le salio una gota en la nuca mientras que su expresión era una de Poker Face, mientras que Rika de seguro pensó que era por el hecho de que Takashi ahora estaba en una relación con su amiga Shizuka, que según se enteró por Kayto, era considerada la profesora más hermosa de la academia y que cualquiera que saliera con ella era un bastardo con suerte.

-(pero eso fue hace rato) –pensó ella mientras volvía a vigilar – (porque apenas lo sintió) –pensó ignorando la situación en la que estaba ahora su líder.

Pero en eso, se empezaron a escuchar disparos llamando la atención de los 3 y enfocaron sus miradas de donde provenían, para luego poner una expresión de seriedad.

En eso, por la puerta del balcón llego Takashi.

-Kohta, Kayto Minami-san –dijo el peli negro.

-esto es malo –fue lo único que dijo Kohta.

Y Takashi vio lo que quiso decir.

Una gran horda de "ellos" estaba en camino hacia donde se encontraban.

-estamos rodeados –fue lo único que dijo Kayto.

En ese momento Takashi salio del balcón para ir hacia donde había dejado su Wakizashi, la Desert Eagle y ponerse su chaqueta nuevamente.

Una vez que tenía todo de nuevo regreso al balcón, pero al llegar se encontró con Saeko también entre ellos usando los binoculares.

-es verdad, ha empeorado –dijo mientras veía como una persona era devorado por algunos de "ellos".

-Líder-san –hablo Rika llamando la atención de Takashi – ¿iras tras ellos? –

-no –fue la simple respuesta –son demasiados para mí, y si bien solo reaccionan al sonido tarde y use mi Wakizashi, estaré en problemas en cuestión de tiempo –dijo sabiendo la desventaja en la que estaría –pero….si alguien viene por ayuda, voy a moverme –y sin más regreso al interior de la habitación dejando solos a los otros, mientras que Saeko iba junto con él.

-palabras nobles Komuro-kun, pero bien sabes que no seremos capaces de salvarlos a todos –dijo Saeko mientras seguía a Takashi –este mundo se ha vuelto en un lugar donde no se puede vivir –

-será verdad –se detuvo de pronto –pero….. Aun asi, salvare a todos los que pueda y a ustedes….. fue lo último que prometí tras la muerte de mi mejor amigo –dijo mientras recordaba a Hisashi y en eso una imagen de todos vino a su cabeza y por ultimo una de Shizuka –y créeme que mantendré esa promesa –

Si bien, impresionada tuvo que admirarlo por esa determinación –no pienses mal de mí Komuro-kun, solo estoy siendo realista, no es que haya cambiado –dijo mientras iba camino de regreso a la cocina.

Takashi quedo solo en el pasillo, sabía que el mundo había cambiado, que todo se había vuelto un infierno, pero….

-¡Takashi! –ese grito le llamo la atención, se dio la vuelta para ver a Kohta correr hacia el – ¡ven rápido a ver esto! –

Una vez más en el balcón.

Takashi estaba viendo algo con los binoculares, mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes.

Frente a una casa, estaba un señor con una niña de cabello rosa la cual podía adivinar era su hija.

El señor había dejado a su hija en el patio frente a una casa y fue a tocar la puerta mientras pedía ayuda. Pero al parecer nadie le respondía o quería ayudar aun por más que lo pedía o decia que su hija estaba con él.

¿Cuál fue la respuesta?

El señor fue baleado y acuchillado frente a su hija, eso hiso que la ira de Takashi se encendiera a gran escala.

El señor cayó al suelo muerto, mientras que su hija solo se quedó parada a su lado, inmóvil por el Shock de ver morir a su padre.

Pero al parecer, el ruido de los disparos y del señor caer contra una reja llamo la atención de una gran horda de "ellos".

Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse hacia donde estaba la niña llorando con claras intenciones de comérsela.

Takashi no lo pudo soportar más.

 **(Skillet - "Not Gonna Die" (Lyric Video))**

Preparando su Wakizashi y la Desert Eagle salio corriendo del balcón hacia el interior de la casa para ir hacia el piso de abajo.

-¡Rock N Roll! –exclamo Hirano mientras apuntaba hacia uno de "ellos" que estaba por atacar a la niña y dispararle en la cabeza matándolo y salvando a la niña.

Rika y Kayto hicieron lo mismo con cada uno de "ellos" que se acercara a la niña para mantenerla a salvo el tiempo suficiente para que Takashi llegara a ella.

-¿pensé que no teníamos que disparar? –dijo Kayto mientras aun asi seguía disparando.

-tal vez, pero –dijo Kohta mientras seguía disparando.

Y en eso, vieron una silueta saltar por la reja de la casa y usar una espada para decapitar a varios de "ellos" y comenzar a correr hacia donde estaba la niña.

Y ese alguien, era Takashi.

-pero….. ¡Aún Seguimos siendo Humanos! –

Takashi comenzo a correr y a diestra y siniestra decapitaba a todo no muerto que se le pusiera en frente, no utilizaría la Ithaca de ser completamente necesario.

Mientras que en la casa.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo? –pregunto Saya despierta, el ruido de los disparos le había despertado y llamado la atención.

-algo bueno –le respondio Rei.

-¿y eso es? –

Saeko dio una sonrisa esta ocasión, ella había visto a Takashi salir corriendo mientras decia cosas como Niña y Tengo que Salvar –descubrir que seguimos siendo humanos –

Los disparos de Kohta, Kayto y Rika aun seguían mientras veía como Takashi estaba casi cerca de donde estaba la niña.

-allí esta –dijo al ver la cerca de la casa en donde estaba la pequeña y en eso noto que había algunos de "ellos" que le obstruían el paso –no me detendrán –y sin más dio un salto, para aterrizar uno de sus pies en la cara de uno de "ellos" y dar un nuevo salto para aterrizar en el patio de la casa.

-esto es cada vez más parecido a un anime –se dijo al ver las cosas que el había hecho en estos momentos.

Pero en eso, unos ladridos le llamaron la atención, para ver que a un de metros, estaba la niña de cabello rosa de rodillas mientras que a su lado, había un pequeño cachorrito blanco ladrándole a un no muerto que se estaba acercando.

Lo primero que hiso, fue cerrar la reja de la casa para que no entraran más de "ellos"

La niña estaba en el suelo, llorando con los ojos cerrados, pensando, ¿Por qué pasa esto? Ella no quería morir, solo quería a sus padres, mientras que el no muerto estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

Y cuando estaba por atacarla.

El sonido de un corte y de algo golpeando el suelo le llamo la atención. Y cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Takashi en una pose mientras sostenía su Wakizashi con la cual había decapitado al no muerto salvándola.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto el chico.

La niña solo vio con ojos brillosos a su salvador, la postura y mirada de Takashi les recordaba mucho a esos héroes que solía ver en la televisión y al verlo acabar con otro de "ellos" solo pensó eso aún más.

-resiste un poco más ok –pidió

 **(Fin Ost)**

-Shizuka, Shizuka–hablo Kyoko tratando de despertar a su compañera profesora la cual aún seguía muy dormida y desnuda.

Kyoko y el resto de las chicas habían sido levantadas por los sonidos de los disparos para luego ser puestas al tanto de la situación en la que estaban por Saeko, Rei y Saya. Enseguida Kyoko fue a buscar a Shizuka pues no la encontró en la sala, en su lugar, la encontró en una habitación durmiendo de lo lindo sin nada de ropa.

Tras llamarla un par de veces, logro por fin despertar a la rubia despistada – ¿ya está el desayuno Takashi-kun? –dijo ella un tanto desorientada creyendo que era Takashi quien la llamaba.

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! –le grito mientras la zarandeaba, más por celos al escucharla decir el nombre de Takashi que molesta por cómo estaba tan despreocupada por la situación.

De regreso con Takashi, el aún estaba cortando a todo no muerto que se encontrara en el lugar mientras trataba de mantener a la niña a salvo.

-dejen a esta niña en paz malditos –dijo mientras daba un corte limpio a la mitad del cráneo de uno de "ellos" para que cayera al suelo.

-Oni-chan detrás de ti –escucho a la niña, justo al momento de darse la vuelta y clavarle la Wakizashi a uno de "ellos" en el rostro justo cuando estaba por atacarlo por la espalda.

Takashi miro hacia la niña para darle una sonrisa –gracias –

De regreso a la casa, Kohta, Kayto y Rika solo se secaron el sudor de las frentes al ver que la misión de rescate había salido exitosa.

-Hirano-san, Nagano-san, Minami-san –dijo una voz llamándoles y cuando se giraron, los ojos de Kohta y Kayto se abrieron mientras que de sus narices salía algo de sangre.

Frente a ellos, no solo estaban Kyoko en poca ropa resaltando su figura, sino que también estaba a su lado Shizuka completamente desnuda mientras se cubría su zona privada con el botiquín y sus pechos con su brazo.

-¡Shizuka por dios! –exclamo Rika sorprendida al ver a su amiga en esas fachas.

-¡dejen de mirarme! –grito apenada por que los chicos la estuvieran viendo, era extremadamente vergonzoso el que alguien que no fuera Takashi la viera asi, aunque el chico no la había visto desnuda…. aun.

Kyoko solo ignoro esto –tenemos que irnos de aquí –

-es cierto, después de este alboroto no podemos quedarnos –dijo Rika estando de acuerdo con la profesora –usaremos mi Humvee, un grupo ira en él y el otro en el auto bus –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior para ir por sus llaves pero antes de eso –y Vístete Shizuka. Pues dudo que a tu novio le agrade saber que otros chicos te vieron desnuda–le susurro a su amiga por ultimo ganándose un sonrojo de esta la cual salio corriendo a vestirse dejando solos a los chicos que aun tenían una hemorragia nasal y paralizados.

De regreso con Takashi.

Muchos cuerpos inertes de los no muertos estaban en el suelo alrededor de donde estaba Takashi, la niña y el cachorro, la Wakizashi de Takashi goteaba la sangre de aquellos a quienes decapito y corto para salvar la vida de la pequeña.

-oni-chan – hablo la pequeña llamando la atención de Takashi, y en eso tanto el como la pequeña vieron el cuerpo sin vida del padre de la pequeña tirado en el suelo a un par de centímetros de ellos –Tou-chan…. ¿él está…..? –

Takashi solo apretó los puños mientras veía la casa detrás de él, sintiendo la furia con la persona que había hecho eso frente a la pequeña.

Sin más, solo camino hasta el tendedero, tomo una camisa blanca que estaba en el tendedero, luego se agacho para recoger una pequeña flor que crecía y que aún se mantenía hermosa. Luego camino hasta el cuerpo del hombre para arrodillarse al lado, usar la camisa para cubrirlo desde el rostro hasta el pecho, enseguida puso la flor sobre él.

-el murió protegiéndote. Fue un gran padre –dijo Takashi a la niña para intentar consolarla, pero el verla con varias lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, eso hiso que Takashi se levantara levemente para abrazarla y reconfortarla.

-(en este trabajo, salvo a tantas vidas como puedo) –pensaba Takashi para luego ver el cuerpo del hombre –(a veces no los puedo salvar a todos, pero…..) –y en eso, vio a la niña en sus brazos llorando, si bien, el hombre había muerto, él lo hiso para poder salvar a alguien aún más importante – (….Nunca me rendiré) –

Después de unos minutos, mientras que la pequeña seguía desahogándose, Takashi escucho más quejidos, los reconoció sabiendo que "ellos" estaban cerca.

-ya pequeña, no tenemos que hacer ruido, ellos podrían escucharnos –

-¿vamos a escapar? –

-están bloqueando la calle –dijo mientras veía detrás de ellos para ver a muchos tratando de entrar –pero podemos escapar por otro lado que no sea allí –dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-¿vas a volar? –dijo la pequeña mientras ladeaba la cabeza dando una tierna expresión.

-algo mejor –le respondió.

Takashi se puso de pie mientras enfundaba su Wakizashi, la pequeña tomo al cachorrito y lo metió en su camisa.

Luego el peli negro tomo a la pequeña para cargarla en su espalda.

-sujétate fuerte –le dijo a la pequeña la cual asintió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del cuello de Takashi. En eso, el chico comenzó a correr hacia la barrera de piedra que tenía en frente y luego dio un salto para aterrizar sobre esta.

-pase lo que pase no mires hacia abajo –dijo mientras comenzaba a correr por esta con toda la velocidad posible y con el equilibrio necesario para no caer hacia alguno de los lados, y cada vez que llegaba hasta el borde de una de ellas usaba sus habilidades de Parkour para saltar y aterrizar sin problema alguno y seguir con su camino en dicho lugar.

Pero justo en eso.

-espera… ¿Qué dijiste? –pues en el transcurso había podido escuchar a la pequeña decir algo.

-quiero ir al baño –dijo un poco avergonzada de ello.

-¿crees poder aguantarte? –Pregunto Takashi pero recibió una negativa de la pequeña – (soy el vigilante más conocido de la ciudad, aquel que hasta hace poco dejo de combatir no solo a criminales sino también a unos remedos de Zombis en este mismo día, y heme aquí….. este tipo de cosas no le pasa a ningún súper héroe o vigilante….bueno tal vez al Hombre Araña) –pensó en su situación actual.

-Oni-chan ya no puedo aguantar –

Takashi solo dio un suspiro mientras se detenía un momento –ok, hazlo –y al ver la cara de duda de la pequeña agrego –descuida, te doy permiso –

Bueno, digamos que lo siguiente no es bueno para el vigilante.

Pero en eso, uno de ellos casi hace caer a Takashi y la niña cuando logro sujetarse de una de sus agujetas, pero en cambio Takashi le dio una patada para alejarla y después continuar con lo que había dejado.

Pero en el camino ambos tuvieron su atención tomada por el sonido de un auto ir a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

Takashi embozo una sonrisa al ver al Humvee ir hacia ellos a gran velocidad mientras que por encima de este estaban tanto Kohta y Saeko con sus armas, y cabe resaltar que Saeko aún seguía vestida con el delantal.

Mientras que el bus escolar en donde estaban Kyoko, MIku, Tanuichi, Saya y Kayto iba justo detrás de ellos.

-son demasiados –dijo Shizuka por fin vestida en el asiento del co-piloto mientras que Rika era la que conducía, y dijo eso al ver la cantidad de no muertos frente a ellos

-así no podemos escapar –dijo Reí desde atrás de ellas.

-¡a toda velocidad! –dijo Rika mientras pisaba el acelerador para aumentar la velocidad y así comenzar a arrollar a todo no muerto que estaba en el camino tanto Hirano y Saeko se sujetaban de donde podían por el aumento de velocidad.

En eso, el Humvee se detuvo frente a Takashi para que en eso Saeko diera un salto hacia el suelo y comenzara a golpear a varios de "ellos" con su Bokken y Kohta comenzó a disparar usando unos silenciadores que Rika les había dado.

-rápido Takashi –dijo Reí mientras sacaba su cabeza de la ventana para ver a Takashi a pocos metros.

-ya voy –dijo el chico comenzando a hacer su camino una vez más, y una vez que estuvo frente, dio un salto para aterrizar sobre este y primero meter a la niña.

-Takashi-kun –dijo Shizuka feliz de verlo sano y a salvo.

-¿son tus amigos Oni-chan? –pregunto la niña dentro del auto.

-si –fue la simple respuesta de Takashi mientras entraba igualmente –son mis mejores amigos –

Ya una vez que el camino estuvo una vez más despejado, Saeko volvió al Humvee y asi volvieron a hacer su camino por la calle.

-próxima parada…. Al otro lado del rio –dijo Rika mientras pisaba el acelerador mientras que el Bus también los seguía.

Después de eso, supieron que el nombre de la pequeña era Alice y tal parece decidieron nombrar al pequeño perrito como Zeke. Y justo en el momento en que le estaban dando la bienvenida a la pequeña Kohta logro notar algo.

-Pfff ¿Qué es ese olor? –pregunto mientras se tapaba la nariz por el mal olor que percibió.

En eso, Alice se sonrojo un poco mientras que Takashi se puso un poco tenso, y dicha acción por parte de ambos, el olor parecía venir más por parte de Takashi y lograron identificarlo, por unos momentos no sabían que pensar de ello, pero en eso Alice levanto la mano.

-Gomen… no podía aguantar y Oni-chan me dijo que lo hiciera…..que no había problema –bueno es bueno saber que el vigilante no pierde líquidos ¿no creen?

-en todo caso –dijo Saeko mientras veía a Takashi –sería recomendable que te quitaras la chaqueta y la camiseta Komuro-kun –dijo de pronto llamando la atención de todos, más de Rei y Shizuka, Rei un poco celosa por la idea de Saeko mientras que Shizuka solo esperaba ver a Takashi, el la vio semi desnuda es justo que ella quiera verlo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Takashi un tanto nervioso por la idea de hacer eso frente a ellos, más frente a Shizuka.

-la noche es fría y con tu ropa húmeda sería muy malo que te llegues a resfriar. Por suerte logramos llevarnos algunas cosas y tenemos cobertores con los cuales podrás cubrirte y mantener calor –respondio nuevamente dando su opinión, aunque muy internamente solo quiere ver a Takashi sin camisa.

-cierto líder-san… además no es como si tuvieras algo escondido ¿o sí? –dijo Rika mientras seguía conduciendo sin apartar la vista del camino.

Sin tener más opción, y porque sabía que era cierto, no sería muy recomendable salir resfriado en estos momentos, además tiene los cobertores, que más que para mantenerlos caliente le servirían para cubrirse.

Asi que, primero se quitó la chaqueta de la escuela y la doblo para ponerla a un lado del Humvee y lentamente procedió a quitarse la camisa roja, y cuando lo hiso hubo distintas reacciones.

Rei miro embobada el torso de su amigo, era musculoso y atlético pero no en exceso, y trato de hacer todo lo posible por no sangrar.

Saeko desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, Takashi era sano y se ejercitaba, ahora lo sabía.

Kohta solo suspiro, él sabía que ese sería el resultado de su amigo tras su vida como Vigilante y su entrenamiento. Y se preguntaba si tendría que volverse su compañero para hacer eso para obtener la misma atención de las chicas.

Rika solo observo impresionada el cuerpo de Takashi a través del retrovisor unos segundos para luego ver el camino – (valla, es un joven sano….. te sacaste la lotería Shizuka) –

Mientras que con la enfermera, ella tenía un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, y pensar que ella estaba apoyada en ese pecho hace unas horas mientras la abrazaba con esos fuertes brazos…..su sonrojo solo aumento más mientras que internamente no cabía su alegría al por fin tener a Takashi en su vida.

-(¡SOY LA MUJER MÁS AFORTUNADA DEL MUNDO!) –pensó con suma alegría.

Y sin saberlo, de pronto algunas de las chicas, más decir las que estaban interesadas en Takashi sintieron una gran punzada de celos e ira que no sabían porque, pero iba dirigida hacia una mujer rubia de grandes encantos.

 **(N.A: escena sacada y cambiada un poco del Fic HOTD Apocalipsis de Tacbon20, adoro ese fic, y espero que no haya problemas por usar esa escena)**

Y Takashi no supo exactamente por qué, pero sentía que este viaje seria largo.

De alguna manera ellos lograron salir de allí. Obviamente…..eso solo significaba el fin de una de muchas noches terribles.

De alguna manera tendrían que cruzar el rio, y reunirse con sus familias

 **Una vida logro ser salvada, el viaje aun continua ¿que pasara? en el próximo Capitulo:** **Dead Road to Home.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	6. Dead Road to Home

Killer Nightmare of the Dead.

 **Yo: hola a todos, les presento este nuevo capítulo del fic, y como siempre antes de dar el capítulo responderé los Reviews que me mandan ustedes mis lectores y seguidores:**

 **Ebullientpixie: aquí está la actualización, no te preocupes.**

 **NatsuKurogane99: me alegra que te guste, trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, aunque sé que no lo parece, en cuanto al disfraz, eso se verá más adelante. En cuanto a lo otro, deja lo pienso.**

 **Yoset the master of shadows: aquí la tienes.**

 **Guest: creí que lo había dejado en el Summari, si, será harem.**

 **Tacbon20: gracias, y de nuevo me alegra que no te importara, y yo espero con ansias que actualices pronto tus demás fics en Fanfiction, sobre todo los de reinicio, Dragon Tal y Sekiryuutei Nórdico.**

 **Yo: muy bien, Reviews respondidos, ahora a darle con el capitulo**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **HighSchool Of The Death no me pertenece, este anime y manga le pertenece a su creador que en paz descanse. Yo solo cree esta historia.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm) –personaje pensando.

Cap.6 Dead Road to Home.

-rema, rema, rema tu bote

Suave sobre la corriente

Alegre, alegre, alegremente

La vida es solo un sueño –

Ahora vemos como el Humvee y el autobús en donde están nuestros queridos protagonistas y vigilante nocturno, cruzaba tranquilamente las aguas del rio ya de mañana, pues el sol había hecho acto de presencia hace horas por el horizonte, mientras que en el techo, se podía observar a la nueva integrante del grupo.

La dulce y tierna niña Alice.

Ella ahora mismo estaba cantando la canción infantil para tratar de darle un poco de ánimo al ambiente, que aunque si bien aún estaba el peligro de los no muertos, era mejor que cantar Highway to Hell…aunque ciertamente esa canción estaría más que acertada en este momento.

-¡cantas muy bien Alice-chan! –le felicito el Otaku de armas atrás de la niña usando la mira para ver si el otro grupo estaba bien.

-también se cantar en inglés –dijo con una enorme sonrisa la pequeña – ¿quieres oír? –pregunto con la bendita inocencia que tenían los niños.

-claro –

Y así la niña se preparó para cantar.

-row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily

Merrily, merrily

Life is but a dream –

-muy bien Alice-chan –felicito de nueva cuenta, para luego dar una de sus sonrisas macabras pero se aseguró de que la niña no la viera –ahora viene mi versión favorita –dijo al momento de cerrar la mano y alzarla en lo alto.

-shoot, shoot, shoot your gun

Kill then all now

Bang, bang

Bang, bang

Life is but a dream –

-¡increíble Kohta –Chan! –dijo la niña mientras aplaudía.

Parecía que Kohta seguiría, pero en eso un golpe atrás de él lo detuvo.

-¡oye gordo! ¡No le enseñes canciones inapropiadas a la pequeña! –esa era Saya quien había escuchado la canción y no le gustó nada –esa canción era de mamá gansa –

-hai –dijo un poco aterrado.

Dentro del vehículo, Rika aun conducía mientras tarareaba levemente la canción Highway to Hell….parece que ella la ve apropiada para la situación, pero luego se detuvo por unos segundos para ver a Shizuka dormida en el asiento del co-piloto.

-Takashi-kun –murmuro entre sueños sacando una ligera risa de la francotiradora.

-ese chico en verdad te pego duro ¿eh? –Susurro divertida mientras miraba a su amiga –seguramente será la envidia de los hombres –y en eso dirigió su vista al retrovisor para ver atrás de ella, y vio una escena algo interesante –sí, sin dudas seria la envidia de los hombres –

Takashi se encontraba dormido recostado en el asiento con la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta por los cobertores, y tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro, con una dormida Rei apoyada de lo lindo en su brazo derecho y Saeko igualmente dormida usando su regazo como almohada y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta dejando salir un poco de saliva.

Pero regreso la vista al frente y noto la orilla del rio cerca.

-es hora de despertar dormilones –exclamo la peli morada a los chicos y asu amiga para que despertaran.

La primera en hacerlo fue Rei, quien lentamente comenzo a abrir sus ojos perezosamente, y confundida al no poderse ubicar, miro lo que le había servido de apoyo cuando durmió, en este caso, Takashi. Contenta se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se dedicó a observarlo. Pensó en lo tierno que se veía dormido de ese modo cubriendo su cuerpo con los cobertores.

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos al notar algo más, o mejor dicho a alguien.

Y este resulto ser Saeko, y cuando vio cómo y en donde dormía, su expresión cambio a una de disgusto.

Con una sacudida un poco violenta, el vehículo salio del agua para llegar a la "Playa" para avanzar unos pocos metros y después detenerse.

-no hay nadie aquí –dijo Saya al revisar con unos binoculares toda el área – ¿Cómo están los demás? –pregunto la peli rosa a Kohta.

-están bien –respondio el Otaku mientras verificaba el autobús el cual también llego a la playa con ellos.

-¡ITE! –

De pronto se escuchó ese grito justo por el interior del Humvee, mientras que por dentro de este Takashi se sobaba su mejilla por completo roja, dejando al descubierto un poco de su torso.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –pregunto Takashi a su mejor amiga la cual le sonreía malévola.

-estas disfrutando de eso –pregunto la castaña mientras que con su dedo apuntaba hacia el regazo de Takashi.

El chico dirigió su vista hacia donde la chica miraba para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver a Saeko dormida en su regazo. Si Shizuka lo veía ahora mismo, estaría en problemas con ella.

Fue en ese momento, que por fin Saeko decidió despertar, quitando su cabeza del regazo del chico mientras que ella se encontraba desorientada, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Takashi.

-Um….buenos días, Saeko-san –saludo el peli negro sonriendo un poco nervioso.

-estas babeando, Sempai –dijo burlonamente Rei mientras abrazaba con fuerza el brazo de Takashi, pero el chico trataba de quitarla antes de que Shizuka despertara.

Ante tal comentario, Saeko despertó por completo de su sueño y se levantó con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y limpiándose su labio y barbilla donde estaba la saliva.

-lo mejor será salir –dijo el chico por fin apartando a Rei.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la chica.

-bueno, ya amaneció y…. –En eso vio a las chicas con su vestimenta actual, para luego apartar su mirada –y tal vez quieran cambiarse –

Minutos después.

Ahora mismo podemos ver a Takashi (nuevamente con su chaqueta y camisa puestas) acompañado de Kohta, Kayto, Rika y el pequeño perrito (al cual llamaron Zeke) afuera en la playa, mientras que el resto de las chicas estaban dentro del autobús cambiándose con algo de ropa que habían traído de la casa de Rika.

Y bueno aprovecharon ese momento para inspeccionar todas las armas que habían logrado traer, y de paso explicar las que tanto Takashi como Kayto no conocían.

Y una vez que las chicas y las dos profesoras terminaron de cambiarse, los otros pudieron ver como lucían.

Shizuka, había cambiado su vestimenta por una falda naranja con rombos, y una camisa de manga larga blanca.

Saya, llevaba la falda del uniforme, pero ahora llevaba una chaqueta blanca la cual estaba abierta de la zona del pecho dejando en el aire sus pechos cubiertos por una camisa negra.

Saeko, de la cintura para arriba llevaba el uniforme de la academia, pero ahora llevaba una falda negra con un corte lateral derecho. También estaba usando unas botas negras con mallas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de su muslo.

Rei estaba casi igual que Saeko, solo que ahora usaba una falda verde a cuadros y también tenía rodilleras y coderas. Así y también llevaba una Springfield M1A1.

 **(N.A: o eso creo yo, no soy bueno para las armas)**

El resto de las chicas igualmente llevaban otro tipo de ropa para hacer su viaje aún más cómodo.

(N.A2: el que lleven se los dejo a ustedes, no soy bueno con esto)

Pero el cambio más significativo, fue Kyoko ya que llevaba unos Jeans negros que se ajustaban a su figura, al igual que una camisa de manga larga blanca la cual estaba abierta dejando ver una camisa de tirantes de color azul.

-¿Qué tal, Takashi-kun? –Takashi salió de su pequeño transe al escuchar a Shizuka hablar y luego ver que esta se había acercado hasta estar frente él.

-se ven bien –respondió el chico mientras se llevaba su mano hacia atrás de su cabeza, mientras que los chicos, bueno Kohta estaba asintiendo con fuerza con la cabeza, mientras que Kayto apartaba la mirada, y Rika, ella solo asintió y le dio a su amiga un pulgar en alto.

Esa respuesta sin duda alegro tanto a la rubia que se abrazó al cuello de Takashi. Y no debo mencionar como se pusieron algunas chicas.

-pero… –dijo el chico para esta vez viendo hacia Rei – ¿pueden usarla? –pregunto mientras apuntaba al arma en manos de la chica.

-estoy segura de que Hirano-kun o Minami-san pueden enseñarme –respondió la chica estando segura de ello.

-será un placer ayudarla Miyamoto-san –dijo Rika.

Después de eso, los 3 chicos del grupo decidieron ir hacia las calles para asegurarse de que si todo era seguro alrededor.

Una vez que llegaron a la calle, cada uno se puso a espaldas del otro, Takashi viendo hacia la derecha, Kohta hacia el frente y Kayto a la izquierda. Pero, parecía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pues todo parecía estar despejado y sin señal alguna de ellos.

-todo parece despejado –dijo Takashi relajándose un poco mientras envainaba su Wakizashi, para luego ir hacia la playa y dar la señal de que todo estaba en orden.

Enseguida, Shizuka conduciendo el Humvee y Kyoko el autobús, los llevaron hacia la calle teniendo que subir la ligera subida, claro Kayto y Takashi tuvieron que sacar a Kohta del camino pues este casi es arrollado por el Humvee.

-no parece que hubieran intentado bloquear el rio –hablo Saya mientras inspeccionaba todo a través de los binoculares y veía que todo parecía estar tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-como dijeron en las noticias, es como si pasara en todo el mundo. –dijo Saeko.

-estoy de acuerdo con Busujima-sempai –dijo Yuuki.

-pero estoy segura de que hay algunos agentes de policía –dijo Rei tratando de creer que su padre estaba bien.

-cierto, todos los policías y militaristas de Japón están trabajando -dijo Rika desde el Humvee al lado de Shizuka.

-pero, ¿Por qué no estás en ello, Rika-chan? –pregunto confundida, pues si los militaristas también estaban trabajando, porque su amiga no.

-porque tenía que fijarme si es que estabas bien –

-¿pero qué haremos ahora? –pregunto Kyoko desde el autobús.

-Takagi –dijo Takashi acercándose a la peli rosa – ¿no vives en Higashisaka 2-chome? –Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento –entonces tu hogar es el más cercano. Pero…. –el chico pareció titubear un poco, sabiendo cuales son las posibilidades de que algo malo pase.

-sí, lo se…. –dijo la peli rosa con una cara despreocupada. –no espero nada, pero…. –

-por supuesto que sí. –dijo Takashi llamando la atención dela peli rosa, la cual al verlo, vio que el chico le dio una sonrisa llena de positividad, una la cual le decía que todo estaba bien aun cuando estaban enfrentándose a un gran problema.

La peli rosa agradeció mucho ese gesto por parte de su amigo.

Después de eso, todos nuevamente en los vehículos comenzaron a hacer su camino por las calles de la ciudad hacia la casa de Saya. Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, pues no había ninguna señal de los no muertos por ningún lado, además de que el sol en lo alto del cielo azulado y con los arboles de Sakura soltando sus hojas dada al ambiente un toque de paz y tranquilidad que parecía ir en contra de la situación actual.

Y en estos momentos, tanto Takashi como Rei, estaban en el techo del Humvee.

-¿te has dado cuenta Takashi? –dijo Rei llamando la atención del chico.

-aparte del hecho no haber visto ningún helicóptero o avión, también el que no hemos visto a ninguno de "ellos" –respondió el peli negro mientras enfocaba su mirada en casi todo los lugares posibles esperando ver alguna señal de ellos.

Hubo un breve silencio entre estos dos, mientras que pasaban por debajo de los árboles de Sakura, Rei miro el rostro de su amigo de infancia, el cual a pesar de estar alerta para casi todo, podía ver que tenía un poco de serenidad, como si intentara relajarse de todo el embrollo que había comenzado hace poco.

Pero en eso algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡SON ELLOS! –Kohta grito desde el interior del Humvee haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos –¡adelante y hacia la derecha! ¡Distancia: 300 metros! –y al darse la vuelta los chicos vieron que más adelante en el camino había una gran horda de ellos.

-¡a la derecha Shizuka! –ordeno Rika a su amiga rubia la cual dio un giro al volante para ir a otra calle y el autobús al ver que hicieron ese cambio hicieron lo mismo.

Lástima que en esa dirección igualmente había más de ellos, pero muchos más.

-¡a la izquierda! –

Nuevamente giro hacia otra calle y el autobús los siguió, pero en esta ocasión se toparon con una carretera por completo repleta de ellos.

-¡habrá que arrollarlos y hacerles un camino a los demás en el autobús! –dijo Saya a la enfermera la cual solo oprimió con fuerza el acelerador, mientras que en el techo del Humvee tanto Takashi como Rei se acostaron en el techo y se sujetaron con fuerza para no salir volando.

Y así el Humvee paso por la calle arrollando a todo no muerto que estuviera enfrente haciéndoles un camino libre a los demás en el bus para que no tuvieran problemas.

Pero en ese momento, Rei levanto un poco la cabeza para ver que había más adelante, para llevarse la sorpresa de que adelante había una barricada.

-¡alto! –grito la chica a los demás dentro del vehículo para que vieran más adelante dicha barricada.

-¡hay que evitar la barricada! –dijo Saeko.

-por el Humvee de lado –dijo Rika en esta ocasión.

Shizuka de giro hiso que el Humvee derrapara por la calle al momento de chocar contra l barricada en el costado derecho llevándose a algunos de ellos de corbata, mientras que en el interior Kohta cubría los ojos de la pequeña para que no viera la sangra que salía de los cuerpos de los no muertos al ser aplastados.

Pero por alguna razón el Humvee no se detenía.

-¡se bloquearon los neumáticos! –grito Kohta al ver a fuera los neumáticos – ¡afloje un poco el freno y oprima el acelerador! –

Y al hacerlo el Humvee fue hacia adelante, haciendo que tanto Takashi como Rei volvieran a sujetarse fuertemente nuevamente.

Pero en eso, Takashi vio algo en frente – ¡Shizuka-chan, cuidado con la pared al frente! –

La rubia al ver la pared rápido piso el freno deteniendo el Humvee de golpe, pero al hacerlo, Rei perdió el agarre del techo y se deslizo fuera del Humvee.

 **(I Want To Live- Skillet )**

Takashi pareció ver todo en cámara lenta, Rei en frente suyo0 a punto de caer de espaldas, seguramente dañándose.

"Cuida a Rei"

Las ultimas palabra de Hisashi llegaron a su mente en ese momento, y así, el chico dio un salto para atrapar a Rei y ponerle contra su pecho, pero…..

-Ugh –la espalda de Takashi choco contra el cofre del Humvee para luego caer al suelo aun con Rei en brazos protegiéndola del golpe.

-¡Takashi-Kun! –grito Shizuka desde el interior del Humvee al ver a su novio recibir tal golpe al proteger a la castaña.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y con la espalda un poco adolorida, Takashi se puso de pie ayudando a Rei, la cual una vez que estuvieron por completo de pie se soltaron, y vieron que "ellos" comenzaron a acercárseles rodeándolos.

Por suerte, en su deber como vigilante había recibido una cantidad insana de heridas y golpes y su cuerpo ya estaba casi acostumbrado a estos

En eso, Takashi saco la Desert Eagle, abrió la tapa, apunto al pecho de uno de ellos y luego.

BANG

El disparo mando la bala directo a la cabeza de uno de ellos haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡te ayudaremos! –exclamaron Kohta, Rika, Rei y Kayto saliendo de los vehículos para comenzar a disparar y dar apoyo al chico.

Y así siguieron entre disparar y derribar a muchos de ellos por toda el área, y Takashi lo hacía como si fuese un profesional.

-(en verdad agradezco a Kohta por enseñarme a usar las armas) –pensó el peli negro mientras recargaba y volvía a disparar.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

-Komuro-kun, voy a cubrirte –dijo Saeko saliendo del Humvee.

A su vez, del autobús salieron Kyoko, Miku y Tanuichi para ir directo al Humvee y ver si igualmente podrían ayudar en algo.

Pero los no muertos ya eran demasiados y habían rodeado el Humvee con el resto, y Takashi ahora mismo se había quedado sin munición.

-mierda –mascullo el peli negro al momento de desenvainar su Wakizashi y comenzar a decapitar a todo no muerto que se acercara.

-rayos…..me quede sin balas –mascullo Kohta – ¡necesito que alguien me pase un cargador! –

-yo igual –dijo Kayto

En eso, Alice quien había estado en posición fetal cuando todo esto había comenzado al escuchar el grito de Kohta, camino de cuclillas por el Humvee buscando un Cargador, hasta que encontró dos.

-¿Cómo estos Kohta-chan? –pregunto la niña mostrándole los cargadores llenos de balas.

-Gracias Alice-chan –dijo el otaku tomando un cargador para él y le lanzo al otro a Kayto, para luego afilar su mirada y ver hacia los no muertos –es hora de matar –y comenzó a disparar otra vez.

-digo lo mismo –Kayto igualmente comenzó a disparar.

Mientras que en el interior, Shizuka trataba de encender el Humvee, pero este no arrancaba /el motor se detuvo, no puedo ponerlo en marcha –

-tiene que haber una salida –dijo Saya saliendo del Humvee para mirar a su alrededor buscando alguna otra ruta, pero no se había dado cuenta de uno de ellos que estaba cerca de morderla de no ser porque luego recibió un corte por parte de Takashi. -¡no podemos morir aquí! ¡Mi casa está al otro lado de esta barrera! –

Los minutos pasaron y estos se convirtieron en horas, estaba atardeciendo y aún seguían resistiéndose a la horda de no muertos que estaban atacándolos, ya eran menos, pero aún seguían viniendo más, incluso Zeke trato de ayudar, pero por su pequeño tamaño no pudo hacer nada.

Mientras que Takashi, el al ver a todos sus compañeros seguir luchando por sobrevivir ala ataque de los no muertos y ahora estar muy cansados, decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

-ya me canse de esto –susurro preparando su Wakizashi y después comenzar a correr hacia ellos y dando un grito comenzó a decapitarlos, y en eso comenzó a ser seguido por Saeko que igualmente comenzó a golpearlos con su Bokken.

-¡vengan malditos! –grito Takashi al momento de chocar su espada con un pilar provocando un chirrido el cual llamo la atención de algunos de los No Muertos.

-¡vengan! –dijo Saeko igualmente esta vez golpeando su Bokken con una farola provocando el mismo ruido llamando a los demás.

Después de eso comenzaron a correr hacia unas escaleras y mientras lo hacían ruido para atraer a los No Muerto.

-¡CHICOS! –grito Takashi lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás, los cuales habían estado sorprendidos por lo que anteriormente había pasado lo escucharan – ¡pasen al otro lado de la barrera! ¡Nos encontraremos después! –y en eso dirigió su vista hacia el Humvee, más bien a quien estaba dentro de este observándolo por la ventana.

Esa era Shizuka, quien tenía las manos pegadas a la ventana mientras que de sus ojos, las lágrimas salían sin parar. El ver eso, hiso que el corazón de Takashi se estrujara para luego cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes – (lo siento, Shizuka-chan…..pero te aseguro que volveré) –

Y sin más se retiró junto con Saeko siendo seguido por la mayoría de la horda de "ellos"

Pero, por desgracia, aun una pequeña parte de los no muertos seguían allí, y no tenían más opción que acatar la orden de Takashi.

En ese momento, Kohta desde el techo del Humvee, saco a la pequeña Alice, la cual al ser saca del Humvee se le quedo mirando al Otaku militar.

-Kohta-chan…. –

-tú y Zeke deben ir al otro lado de la barrera –dijo Kohta con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a Alice –al igual que el resto. –

-pero ¿Qué pasa con Oni-chan y Saeko One-chan? –pregunto por los que justo ahora se acaban de ir.

-ya los oíste, Alice-chan. –respondio Kayto mientras disparaba a un no muerto –ellos nos alcanzaran luego. –

-¡mentirosos! –dijo de la nada la pequeña llamando la atención de los chicos – ¡esa era la misma cara que tenía Tou-chan cuando murió!¡el murió aunque dijo que estaba bien! –y comenzo a negar mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería estar, sola quería estar con todos, con Kohta-chan, Kayto-chan, las chicas y Oni-chan.

El peli negro de lentes se le quedo mirando a la pequeña, en verdad la idea de quedar sola le aterraba, o incluso la de perder a alguien de nuevo, pero sabía que había algo que podría reconfortarla.

-no debes preocuparte…. –eso llamo la atención de Alice quien luego vio al chico –pues si hay algo que caracteriza a Takashi, es que el siempre hace lo posible para cumplir lo que promete. –

Eso pareció tranquilizar, solo un poco a la pequeña, pero aun había duda en sus ojos como podía ver, y no podía culparla, conocía a su amigo, y si bien sus habilidades le han ayudado a sobrevivir a luchar contra criminales todo este tiempo, no sabía si esto también le podría ayudar contra hordas de no muertos a cada momento.

Pero en ese momento.

-¡todo el mundo, quédese en donde esta! –

Alguien hablo, pero eso fue desde el otro lado de la barrera, y al girarse, se encontraron con varias personas llevando lo que parecía ser equipo de bomberos…..o eso es lo que creo yo.

Y dichas persona se comenzaron a acercar hasta la barrera llevando consigo mangueras de agua las cuales comenzaron a usar para atacar a los no muertos por el agua presurizada que salía disparada.

Después de eso, recibieron ayuda para comenzar a pasar por la barrera para estar a salvo.

Y una vez que todos estaban a salvo.

-gracias por rescatarnos –agradeció la maestra Kyoko a la que parecía ser la líder del grupo.

-es natural… -le dijo la líder, la cual por su voz daba a entender que era una mujer, la cual se comenzo a quitar el casco que cubría su rostro para una madre, el ayudar a su hija y amigos…. –

Y cuando se quitó el casco, revelo ser una hermosa mujer de pelo largo, de color púrpura y los ojos de este mismo color.

Cuando la mujer se había quitado el casco, los ojos de Saya se abrieron de sorpresa y felicidad al momento de correr hacia ella al momento de gritar – ¡mamá! –y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se abrazaron.

Durante unos momentos, Rika había estado conversando con los que los habían ayudado, pero durante varios momentos, daba ligeras miradas hacia su mejor amiga, la cual solo estaba de pie observando el lugar donde antes estuvo Takashi antes de marcharse.

No podía imaginarse lo que su mejor amiga debería estar sintiendo ahora, el hombre al que ella ama acaba de darles la oportunidad de salvarse al llamar la atención de los no muertos, y no sabían si el estaría bien.

Pero ese chico había mostrado ser fuerte, obstinado, y hábil, seguramente estaría bien…o eso más le valía, porque si se enteraban de que murió y Shizuka llora por ello, ella no sabía cómo, pero lo traería de nuevo a la vida, y lo mataría para luego repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez.

 **Las cosas aún continúan para este grupo que aun intenta sobrevirar, en el próximo capítulo:** **The Sword Promese and the Dead.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	7. the Sword Promise and the Dead

Killer Nightmare of the Dead.

 **Yo: hola a todos, les presento este nuevo capítulo del fic, y como siempre antes de dar el capítulo responderé los Reviews que me mandan ustedes mis lectores y seguidores:**

 **NatsuKurogane99: gracias por tus palabras, y por cierto aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **KRT215: aquí tienes este nuevo.**

 **Yo: muy bien, Reviews respondidos, ahora a darle con el capitulo**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **HighSchool Of The Death no me pertenece, este anime y manga le pertenece a su creador que en paz descanse. Yo solo cree esta historia.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm) –personaje pensando.

Cap.7 the Sword Promise and the Dead.

Las calles de la ciudad de Tokonosu, por complete silenciosas, y repletas de no muertos.

En estos momentos, el pequeño grupo conformado entre Takashi y Saeko se encontraba corriendo por dichas calles con sus armas en mano listos para cualquier futuro enfrentamiento, aunque esperaban más bien evitarlos, pues tenían que estar de regreso con el resto de sus compañeros los cuales lograron pasar al otro lado de la barrera mientras que ellos tuvieron que separarse y llamar la atención de los no muertos para darles la oportunidad de salir de allí.

-maldición. –se quejó por lo bajo Takashi al dar una ligera mirada a una calle la cual estaba por completo repleta de "ellos" –aquí también. –

-al parecer no podremos llegar a la 2da cuadra. –dijo Saeko al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

-creo que tendremos que regresar. –dijo Takashi dándose la vuelta para ir en camino de regreso a donde estaba la barrera. –con suerte ya no habrá nadie allí. –

Saeko asintió al momento de ir con él.

Mientras más avanzaban, más visible le era la casa de los Takagi para Takashi. Estaba listo para volver a donde estaba la barrera, pero si tan solo tuviera una motocicleta seria aún más fácil.

Pero en eso, se detuvo abruptamente, al recordar algo…a un par de calles de donde estaban, había una tienda de motocicletas.

Saeko quien igualmente se había detenido tras ver a Takashi hacerlo, solo se le quedo mirando preguntándose ¿Qué pasa?

Unos minutos después.

-encontremos una motocicleta. –dijo Takashi ya una vez dentro de dicha tienda mientras él y Saeko inspeccionaban el lugar.

-ciertamente ir en motocicleta es una buena idea. –reconoció Saeko mirando por toda la tienda buscando alguna cosa que fuese a ser de utilidad. –pero sería peligroso ir los dos en ella. Estos no es una cita ¿verdad? –

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de Takashi quien le dirigió la mirada con los ojos abiertos de impresión. –no como crees. –respondió honestamente, además, si Shizuka se llegase a enterar de lo que paso…era mejor no imaginarlo.

Después de eso, Saeko llego hasta una habitación oscura, y al encender la luz, vio dentro de esta un vehículo efectivo para ellos.

-¿Qué tal este? –pregunto Saeko llamando la atención de Takashi para ir a ver el vehículo, el cual resultó ser un Buggie.

 **(N.A: o como se le llame)**

Y después al leer el instructivo del Buggie se dio cuenta de que también era un anfibio.

Ese era el vehículo que necesitaban.

Así que, puso en el asiento trasero todo lo que habían recolectado al momento de ponerse en el asiento del conductor.

-me alegra que te gustara. –dijo Saeko también subiéndose al Buggie.

Minutos después.

El Buggie iba a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad en las cuales había uno que otro no muerto en ella.

-¿se puso interesante, no? –pregunto Saeko.

-sí, ya lo creo. –le respondió con una sonrisa el peli negro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Seguramente tienes un plan? –

-así es. Pero…. –eso llamo la atención de Saeko, quien luego vio como Takashi comenzó a sonreír. –esto podría ponerse interesante. –le dijo al momento en que viera hacia el frente, una parte sin la valla la cual daba a lugar un camino hacia la "Playa"

Saeko al ver esto, igualmente tuvo una sonrisa, al parecer jamás se aburriría al lado de Takashi.

Una vez que llegaron allí, por la velocidad pareció que el Buggie volara por unos cuantos metros para después aterrizar en la arena. Mientras, que los No Muertos que los seguían, al llegar a las escaleras solo provoco que estos callera con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¿así que no pueden bajar las escaleras o alguna cosa inclinada? –dijo Takashi con una sonrisa al ver el resultado de esto. Pero enseguida borro su sonrisa al ver como los no muertos que habían caído al suelo volvieron a levantarse e iban en camino hacia ellos. –parece ser que no importa. –

-parece no ser inconveniente para ellos. –razono Saeko.

-en ese caso. –dijo Takashi volviendo a ir hacia adelante. –usare la característica Anfibio del Buggie. –y dio un giro para ir en dirección hacia el rio. Una vez dentro de este se produjo un ligero chapoteo el cual mojo a ambos.

Takashi queriendo saber la condición de Saeko se giró para verla, pero al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa.

El agua había mojado la camisa blanca de Saeko, haciendo que fuese posible ver el sostén de Saeko por debajo de esta.

Inmediatamente, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia adelante, no quería futuros problemas.

-lo siento. –se disculpó volviendo a conducir por el agua.

Unos minutos después.

-fue una buena idea usar el banco de arena. –felicito Saeko fuera del Buggie el cual se encontraba sobre un banco de arena el cual se situaba por en medio del rio.

-recordé que cuando era un niño me decían que nunca viniera a jugar aquí porque el agua era muy profunda y la corriente muy fuerte. –le dijo recordando su infancia mientras miraba hacia el otro lado del rio en dirección hacia donde estaba la playa vigilando que no se acercara algunos de "ellos" y dándole espacio a Saeko para cambiarse la camisa.

-bueno, sea que este plan funcione o no, necesitamos descansar. –reconoció la peli morada.

-sí, vigilaremos por turnos. –decidió Takashi.

-ya estoy lista. –dijo Saeko haciendo que Takashi la mirara para ver que ahora se encontraba usando una camisa de tirantes negra y tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta. – ¿Qué pasa? –

-nada, de hecho, se ve bien. –le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba un poco la mejilla.

Saeko soltó una risilla ante eso. –Komuro-kun, siempre me has visto como una mujer, ¿no? –

-bueno, eres una chica después de todo. –le respondió mientras volvía a dirigir su vista hacia el otro lado del rio. Después de eso, Takashi tuvo la idea de preguntar. –Saeko-san ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? –

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la experta en Kendo.

-bueno….es que imagine que usted…. –

-había alguien. –respondió la peli morada llamando la atención de Takashi, quien la vio ver en dirección hacia la ciudad. –pero no sé cómo estará. –

Y así, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos sin saber que decir, aunque Takashi se preguntaba por curiosidad ¿Quién será ese alguien?

-bueno es hora de irnos. –dijo Saeko viendo de nuevo hacia el otro lado. –ya la mayoría de "ellos" se han ido. –

-si, creo que está bien. –concordó Takashi.

Tiempo después.

Ya todo estaba por completo a oscuras, y en estos momentos Takashi y Saeko conducían el Boggie por las calles de la ciudad, y podían notar que a cada momento que avanzaban el número de "ellos" iba creciendo.

-a este ritmo será a como antes de llegar al banco de arena. –informo Saeko.

-no tienes de que preocuparte. –le informo Takashi con una sonrisa. –llegaremos a donde tengo planeado al dar la vuelta a la esquina. –

Y una vez dicho esto, hiso exactamente lo que dijo y justo al frente, había un parque.

-antes de que digas algo, no pasaremos la noche allí. –le aclaro Takashi al momento de aumentar la velocidad para ir directo hacia donde había una fuente de agua.

Y después de eso, siguió conduciendo hasta que hiso que el Boggie estuviese dentro de la fuente, pero eso provoco un chapoteo que los mojo nuevamente.

-¿acaso te gusta mojar a las mujeres? –le pregunto Saeko a Takashi siendo la 2da vez que esto pasaba.

Pero Takashi solo la ignoro al momento de extenderle la mano. –pásame la cinta que está en la mochila. –

En cuanto Saeko le dio la cinta, Takashi inmediatamente hiso lo necesario para hacer que el Boggie comenzara a andar en círculos dentro de la fuente, haciendo que "ellos" fueran atraídos por el ruido.

-si vamos por la salía del este, llegaremos a la entrada trasera de la mansión Takagi. –dijo Takashi mientras veía dicha mansión a la lejanía. –pero por el momento… –en eso, volvió a colocar su arma en su espalda al momento de tomar la Wakizashi y desenfundarla.

Saeko sonrió al saber qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer el chico. y saco su propia arma.

Y así, ambos se lanzaron al ataque inmediatamente.

De un momento a otro, Saeko logro golpear a uno en la cabeza, para después deslizarse por el suelo ludiendo un ataque de otro y atacarlo igualmente.

Mientras que Takashi e comenzó con cortarle la cabeza a uno, para después dar un salto para posicionarse detrás de uno y dar un corte vertical descenderte cortándole la cabeza a la mitad.

Después, se agacho para después clavar su Wakizashi por la mandíbula de uno cerrándole la boca de golpe.

Después con un tiro la arranco para después clavarla en el cráneo de uno mas.

Y así siguieron ellos, golpeando y cortando a todo no muerto que se les atravesara en el camino.

Pero de un momento a otro, mientras Takashi cortaba la cabeza de un no muerto, noto que Saeko se había detenido de pronto con una expresión de impacto.

Y al ver en frente, pudo saber por qué, e igualmente se impactó.

No muertos, pero estos eran diferentes.

Eran niños.

Y al notar mejor a Saeko, vio que su rostro quedo por completo tiesa del terror.

Y justo cuando uno de los no muertos infantes estaba por morderla.

SLASH

La cabeza fue cortada y esta cayó al suelo.

Takashi se puso entre Saeko y el no muerto y le corto la cabeza. Todo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados.

-(ya no son niños…ya no lo son) –pensaba Takashi queriendo deshacerse de la sensación, y más aún, porque esto le hiso pensar si este hubiese sido el destino de Alice si no la hubiese salvado.

Después de eso, tomo a Saeko de la mano y comenzó a correr lejos del lugar.

Unos minutos después.

Ahora se encontraban en el interior de un templo, a oscuras, con una viga de madera bloqueando la puerta.

Takashi estaba apoyado en esta, mientras veía a Saeko la cual tenía la mirada pegada en el suelo y sujetándose su brazo derecho.

-es demasiado peligroso estar afuera a estas horas, nos haremos mañana en la mañana. –

Después de eso, Takashi busco una vela y unos fósforos para poder encenderla, y una vez que lo logro puso la vela en medio de la habitación en la que se encontraban iluminándola.

Takashi camino por la habitación, y vio que en un estante, estaba una katana, y al desenfundarla, vio que era una autentica.

-(esto le servirá a Saeko-san) –pensó mientras la tomaba, después de eso, verifico el uniforme de Saeko y vio que estaba seco. –le dejare su uniforme aquí, ya está seco. –le aviso mientras lo ponía en el suelo cerca de la vela.

Y después haciendo señas, le dijo que él se daría la vuelta mientras ella se cambiaba.

Y una vez que ella ya se había cambiado, Takashi se dio la vuelta para verla con el uniforme puesto y con su cabello una vez más suelto.

Y en eso, Takashi se le acercó mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. –bueno al fin lo encontré. –y luego saco de este algo en un sobre verde y se lo dio a Saeko. Al ver la cara de extrañeza de la chica, se l hacerlo y le susurro. –es lo que necesitan las mujeres. Un baño portátil. –

Tras decir eso, la expresión de sorpresa de Saeko cambio a una ligeramente alegre para después soltar una risita, una la cual alegro a Takashi, pues había vuelto a ser la misma.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Saeko dijo. -¿así que no me lo vas a preguntar? –

-por la forma en la que reaccionaste, me imagino que es algo serio. –

-sé que tal vez no te interese, pero… –comenzó a hablar Saeko llamando la atención de Takashi. –he estado pensando en ello…...en el miedo. –

-¿Al ver a los niños? –pregunto Takashi. –no puedo culparte, también me impacte al principio. –

-desafortunadamente, ese no es el caso. –eso extraño al peli negro. -¿recuerdas que me preguntaste, si había alguien que me gustara? –

Takashi asintió.

-soy una chica, así que es bastante evidente que me gustara alguien. Pero… -en eso, vio hacia la katana que Takashi dejo a su lado. -…nunca pude verlo, pero si había escuchado hablar de él. Aunque tal vez, sea por el hecho de que no sentía ser digna de pensar en él. –

-pero, tienes el derecho de salir con quien quieras. –

-¿aun siendo una asesina? –pregunto nuevamente Saeko sorprendiendo a Takashi. –hace 4 años…fui atacada en una noche, pero no Salí lastimada, pues llevaba mi katana de madera. Les fracture el hombro y el fémur. Les dije a los policías lo que paso y me llevaron a casa en una patrulla. –

-en todo caso, eso fue auto defensa. –

-pero eso es algo que me ha tenido obsesionada hasta hora. –continuo Saeko. –disfruto hacerlo. –

Los ojos de Takashi se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar es confesión.

-solo buscaba enemigos….sin motivo alguno. –en eso, recuerdos del suceso de hace años llego a su mente. –en ese momento me di cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba. Pretendía tener miedo para incitarlo mucho más. Y sin dudar, me le enfrente. Me divertí haciéndolo. ¡Lo disfruté, y no sabía porque! –

Y enseguida, Saeko sonrió. –y después, apareció Killer Nightmare. –

Takashi presto atención al ver que la chica menciono a su alter ego. –un vigilante que iba en busca de criminales y los lastimaba o mataba. Me llegue a interesar en él, y después a enamorarme. –pero en eso, la sonrisa de Saeko se borró. –pero…...él lo hace para defender a los demás, yo lo hago solo por diversión. Es por esa razón que no me siento digna de siquiera pensar en él. Salva gente, yo solo lastimo. Si me llegase a encontrar con él y supiera lo que hago…seguramente sería otro de sus objetivos. –

Después de eso, Saeko miro hacia el suelo, con una mirada abatida. –esa es mi historia, la verdadera Saeko Busujima. En la fuente, me di cuenta de que nada en mi había cambiado. Y no es todo, está empeorando…–

En un rápido movimiento, Takashi puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Saeko, haciendo que lo mirara con los ojos abiertos.

Mientras que Takashi, el solo estaba callado, asimilando todo lo que Saeko había dicho hace poco, y pensando en lo que había pasado desde que comenzó todo este caos.

Había tenido que estar matando a varios no muertos, algunos siendo alguna vez, personas inocentes, y uno de ellos su mejor amigo.

-Saeko-san. Tal vez usted lastime a los malos por diversión, pero solo a los malos. Usted nunca a buscado lastimar a algún inocente. –comenzó a decir Takashi con una mirada decidida. –estoy bastante seguro que me Killer Nightmare no la vera como alguien desagradable. –

Tras esas palabras, Saeko solo lo miro a los ojos, los cuales comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, para después lanzarse y abrazar a Takashi, mientras este solo le regresaba el abrazo.

Y así estuvieron, hasta que el cansancio logro llegar a los dos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Un nuevo día había llegado, los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por el horizonte.

Takashi abrió lentamente la puerta del templo y dio algunos pasos al exterior con su Wakizashi en manos preparándose para lo que viniese, mientras que a sus espaldas, Saeko igualmente salió del templo.

-la casa Takagi está a unos 20 minutos de aquí a pie. –decía Takashi volteando a ver a Saeko por unos segundos, pero en eso, un sonido de gemidos muy familiares le llego a los oídos.

Y al darse la vuelta, vio como lentamente, varios de "ellos" comenzaron a llegar al Templo.

-¿Por qué están aquí? –se preguntaba Takashi al verlos, pero en eso creyó saber la razón mientras veía como el viento movía las hojas de los arboles por la brisa.

-¡Saeko-san, hay que salir de aquí! –dijo Takashi a la peli purpura la cual estaba solo de pie.

Saeko solo estaba sujetándose el pecho mientras que con su otra mano apretaba fuertemente la katana y tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza caída.

 **(Reproducer Music: Skillet – Monster)**

Mascullando, Takashi en un rápido movimiento se puso atrás de Saeko y le sujeto el pecho con fuerza.

-¡Komuro-kun! –dijo Saeko sorprendida por la acción y con un poco de dolor por ser apretado su pecho.

-¡si necesita una razón para pelear, te la daré, Saeko! –dijo en voz baja Takashi. –no importa cuánto te hayas echado a perder… ¡te admirare mientras tenga vida! ¡Siempre pensare que eres la mejor de las mujeres! ¡Y pelea, para un día mostrar que eres digna de ver a Killer Nightmare! –

Los ojos de Saeko se abrían de sorpresa ante las palabras de su compañero y líder.

-¡así que no mueras! ¡Sigue con tu vida, con todos tus pecados y maneras de ser! –

Después de eso, Takashi aflojo el agarre y soltó a Saeko paras ponerse a su lado.

-gracias. –agradeció Saeko, no solo por soltarla, sino también por sus palabras. –estoy aliviada, Takashi. –y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

En ese momento, se inclinó un poco al momento de llevar su otra mano al mango de la katana.

Y después salió corriendo en dirección hacia una pareja de no muertos mientras desenfundaba la katana y después.

SLASH

Les dio un certero corte en la cabeza separándolas de sus cueros haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Un no muerto se aproximaba hacia ella, pero antes de que Saeko se moviera.

SLASH

Un corte vertical partió a la mitad al no muerto haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-y una cosa más… ¡siempre peleare a tu lado! –agregó Takashi a sus espaldas con su Wakizashi llena de sangre en el filo.

Saeko sonrió de nueva cuenta, al momento de dar un dar un corte giratorio mientras Takashi se agachaba, para que dicho corte diera a algunos no muertos que los rodeaban.

Después de eso, Takashi pateo a uno en el estómago tirándolo al suelo dándole la oportunidad a Saeko de clavar su espada en el cráneo.

-(¡esto es!) –pensaba Saeko mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

Takashi dio un salto para dar un corte vertical descendente para cortar a un no muerto desde el hombro hasta el costado.

-(¡esto no podría ser mejor!) –

Después, se juntaron, espalda contra espalda, varios los rodeaban.

Viéndose el uno al otro por un par de segundos para luego asentir y después comenzar a lanzar cortes por todas partes y en algunas ocasiones se pasaban sus armas para que uno las usara para matar a algunos no muertos para después pasarlas al otro.

-(¡me estoy excitando!) –

Y una vez que ambos tenían sus armas en mano, lanzaron una estocada directa al cráneo de un no muerto que estaba en frente suyo. Acabando de una vez con todos los no muertos del lugar.

Después de eso, ambos comenzaron a correr lejos del templo mientras Takashi dirigía.

Pero en eso, Saeko tomo de la mano a Takashi haciendo que este se detuviera.

Y en cuanto la vio, Takashi vio el rostro ligeramente rojo de la chica.

-tomaras responsabilidad por esto ¿verdad? –pregunto la peli morada.

Takashi solo le sonrió al momento de ver hacia adelante.

-¡Justo lo que pensé! –

 **(Fin Música)**

Minutos más tarde, en otra parte.

En la casa Takagi, desde un balcón se encontraban tres personas mirando en dirección a la puerta de la casa esperando pacientemente el regreso de dos personas.

Esos eran Hirano, Alice (acompañada de Zeke) y por ultimo Shizuka.

-¿Por qué estamos esperando aquí atrás? –pregunto Alice sin saber la razón.

-si dieron la vuelta, es bastante seguro que lleguen por la puerta de atrás. –le respondió Hirano sin dejar e ver la puerta esperando el regreso de Takashi y Saeko.

Aunque la que esperaba más el regreso de dicho par, era Shizuka, quien desde el día anterior no había dejado de llorar implorando a dios que la persona que ella amaba regresara a salvo.

Ni siquiera su mejor amiga podía tranquilizarla, lo único que podría hacerlo, es volver a verlo.

Pero justo en ese momento, tras oler algo, Zeke inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a ladrar llamando la atención de los tres.

Y al ver nuevamente al frente, en el rostro de Alice apareció una gran sonrisa al ver a dos personas llegar.

-¡Oni-chan! –

Y así era, Takashi y Saeko estaban llegando a paso lento hacia la casa Takagi.

Alice inmediatamente comenzó a ir en dirección hacia las escaleras para ir a recibir a los dos. Pero, Shizuka había quedado tiesa al ver regresar a Takashi, solo estaba allí, viendo con sus ojos temblorosos y llenos de lágrimas como Alice llego hasta los dos recibiéndolos con un fuerte abrazo.

Después, vio como Takashi alzo la mirada para ver en dirección hacia ella, dicha acción le hiso apretar con fuerza la barandilla del balcón.

Y finalmente, Takashi sonrió mientras movía los labios queriendo decir una cosa solo a Shizuka.

"estoy de vuelta, Shizuka-chan"

Y tras eso, las lágrimas de la rubia comenzaron a salir en gotas manchando su hermoso rostro mientras sus labios comenzaron a formar una temblorosa sonrisa la cual delataba su estado de ánimo actual.

Un increíble alivio y felicidad por ver regresar al hombre que amaba.

Una señal de que, aun estando en medio del apocalipsis….la esperanza sigue existiendo.

 **Con este mundo en caos, uno debe abrazar su oscuridad para intentar sobrevivir, el próximo Capitulo:** **the Laws of Home Death.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


End file.
